Rock, Ms Balalaika, and the Favor
by Thomas Gunmane
Summary: What happens when Balalaika has to leave Roanapur, and why is Rock being summoned to Hotel Moscow?
1. Chapter 1

_Thanks to all my favorite authors for their inspiration, and to jm1681 for his motivation. All characters except my OC are property of Rei Hiroe. He created Black Lagoon, I just drift through it._

Sunlight slowly crept in through the blinds, stirring awake a rather disheveled Rock. Rock awoke in a slow motion, his eyes blinking slowly, trying to adjust to the light. He put a hand to his head.

"What did I do last night to get a hangover like this?" Rock muttered to himself. Looking down, he noticed that he was still wearing his usual dress shirt, pants, tie. Heck, even his shoes were still on. Getting up, he walked through his apartment to the bathroom, looking himself over in the mirror. Still feeling a bit drowsy, he splashed his face with a palm-full of water when it hit him.

_Oh yeah, Revy dragged me into a Bacardi shot contest last night._ An ache panged his skull, dragging him back into reality.

As he undressed, he heard no gunshots, no blaring of car horns or profanities, it was as though the city of sin had not awakened yet to the shimmering sun.

"At least it seems like it's going to be a quiet day in Roanapur" Rock mused to himself as he turned on the shower.

After rinsing himself of the smell of an alcohol binge, Rock retrieved a new set of clothes from his closet. His typical attire, others often wondered how he managed to find identical sets, much less even his style, in a city where you either dressed like trash or a big-shot. As he adjusted his tie, he heard a loud knock on his apartment door.

"Hey Rock, you up yet?" A voice said. It was Benny. Usually quiet, his voice just as loud as Revy's usual voice, probably due to Rock's throbbing headache.

"Yeah, I'm up" Rock said with a wince as he opened the door for Benny. Benny walked in and sat down in one of the few chairs Rock had and propped his feet up on a small table. Rock prepared two cups of coffee.

"You sure don't look like you're up" Benny said as he glanced over some files on a laptop he had in hand.

Rock walked over to where Benny sat and handed him a cup of coffee. Sitting across from him, Rock took a pair of painkillers from a small container and downed them with a sip of coffee.

"How bad was it last night?" Rock asked, his hand to his head.

Benny looked up to look at Rock for a second, then sat his laptop aside and took a sip of his coffee.

"I won't lie to you, you two cleaned out Bao for two month's supply of Bacardi rum. You and Revy just wouldn't stop, like two angry badgers after the same thing."

"Really" Rock said, looking down with a hand still to his forehead.

"Yep. Me and Dutch had to drag both you back afterward, you were both knocked out"

Benny sat his cup down and chuckled.

"But there was something we all didn't expect. Not me, not Dutch, not Bao, not the usual crowd."

Rock looked up, a sense of guilt/fear in his eyes.

"What happened?"

Benny smiled.

"Thing is, you beat Revy. She passed out minutes before you did. She said _Rocky_ _Baby_ before she hit the floor"

Rock's face went blush red in an instant. Benny just laughed as he finished his coffee and got up, laptop in hand.

"Anyways, Dutch said to wake Revy up, and I'm delegating that to you." Benny said over his shoulder with a wave as he walked out of the apartment.

Rock waved Benny off, and finished off his coffee.

"Rocky Baby huh" he murmured to himself as he got up and left to go wake Revy at her apartment across the hall.

As Rock opened Revy's door slowly, he peered a look inside. With the shades shut tightly somewhat, the morning sunlight that did shine through had yet to stir Revy. Of course, Revy was still in an alcohol-induced coma, so it was pointless for Rock to turn on any lights in an attempt to wake her. He simply glanced at her for a few moments as he walked into her mess of an apartment. Even though she had been around longer, her apartment was a lot smaller. Perhaps she wasn't much for space, or perhaps she thought it suited her basic needs. Just a bed, closet, drawer, a small clearing and a bathroom was all her apartment was. Revy laid motionless on the bed, sprawled out on her side. Rock smiled as his eyes met her sleeping figure.

_She looks so at peace, I almost don't want to wake her up._ Rock thought to himself as he moved towards the head of her bed. His right hand brushed a stroke of hair that hanged loose from her face. He leaned down close, a bit apprehensive though, still unsure of how she would be when she woke up.

"Revy, wake up" Rock said softly.

Revy's eyes blinked slowly.

"Hey Rocky Baby" she said before her brain turned on. Upon seeing Rock's blushing face, she snapped up, flicking his forehead with a finger.

"What are you staring at dumbass" Revy growled as Rock stepped back, rubbing his forehead.

"Good Morning Revy" Rock said, regaining his usual tone.

"Whatever" Revy said hazily over her shoulder as she headed into the bathroom. She stripped off casually, as though Rock wasn't even there. Rock looked away shyly, and looked around the room when she climbed into the shower. Clothes were piled around everywhere, along with pizza boxes and empty bottles. A few bullet holes littered the walls where Revy had often shot in drunken frustration. Rock sighed as he instinctively set about cleaning up where he could.

As Revy stepped out of the bathroom only in a pair of panties and a towel draped over her shoulders, she stared at Rock cleaning in front of her, his back turned to her.

_Rock you dumbass, why do you always try to take care of me like we're a fucking couple._ Revy thought to herself as she put on a tank top and cut jean bottoms from the nearby closet.

"For Fuck's sake Rock, are you trying to win a housekeeping contest or something" Revy yelled out. Her last night's drinking binge hit her the moment she yelled out, and in an instant she brought a hand to her head. She stood silent for a few moments, her eyes closed.

"Fuck, my head feels like it's split open now!" she hollered, causing even more pain to herself. Her eyes opened up to see a mug of coffee and a container of painkillers being offered in front of her.

Rock had quickly ran back to his apartment when she first yelled, and had brought back a mug of coffee and a pack of painkillers. He had come back in while she had her eyes closed.

"Here" Rock said sheepishly.

"Thanks" Revy muttered as she gulped down a few pills, followed by the whole mug of coffee. Handing the mug and container back to Rock, she walked over to her night table where her holsters were draped over, although she never recalled taking them off last night. She sat down on her bed and took ahold of one her Beretta "Praiyachat Sword Cutlass Special". Releasing the mag, she racked the Cutlass's slide, its stainless steel features snapping back with a solid clack. Reinserting the mag, she casually pointed it at Rock. Rock didn't even react, and just sat the mug and container down on a small table.

_Just like Rock to not even flinch._ Revy thought. Putting her holsters over her top as she stood up, she slipped the Cutlass back into place and began to walk out.

"C'mon Rock, Dutch is gonna be grumpy that I got you drunk over your head again" she said over her shoulder.

_She has no clue what really happened_. Rock thought to himself. "Right" he said as he followed her out the door and down the stairs to head for the Lagoon Company office.


	2. Chapter 2

The head of Lagoon Company, Dutch, leaned against a wall, a smoke held in the corner of his mouth by one hand. His usual black shades hid his eyes. He was glad for that, for he had not gotten much sleep last night. He was taking a puff when Rock and Revy walked in slowly and sat down on the office couch. Revy decided to tease Rock and laid across his lap, her legs restricting him from moving. Rock attempted to keep himself together and cleared his throat as Benny came in and sat in a chair next to the computer in the room.

"So boss, what's today's agenda?" Rock said to break the silence.

Dutch walked over and sat down, pressing his smoke into a ash tray.

"Well folks, Ms. Balalaika called on a personal matter earlier and has hired us for the next few days. We are supposed to head over to her office today, as soon as you two are conscious." Dutch said, a hint of sarcasm in the last part.

"Eh, I'm always ready to go boss, but Rock might still be unsteady. After all, I did out drink him last night" Revy said with a laugh. Dutch looked to Rock who shrugged and nodded, realizing all too well what might happen if Revy found out the truth.

"Well, anyways, we better pull this off without any trouble. Ms. Balalaika is paying us handsomely just to show up. She didn't go into much into details, but said that she wanted to speak to Rock in particular"

When he heard his name, Rock choked slightly. After his last few chats with Ms. Balalaika in Japan, he had the right to be slightly terrified. Revy sat up straight.

"So sis wants to have a chat with Rock and we're getting paid for it and whatever else she has in store, fine by me" Revy said as she walked out the door. The trio left watched her go.

"Well Rock, we best be going as well. Benny, fire up the car"

"Roger" Benny said as he headed out the door.

"Hey Dutch, thanks for not telling her about last night"

"No problem, I rather not see that fuse lit anytime soon, though she's bound to find out sooner or later"

"Yeah, I figured that"

The two head out to join the others, and soon the Lagoon Company is speeding along in Benny's GTO through the streets of Roanapur.

The city was awake now, the usual throngs of drug dealers, call girls, gunmen and gamblers lining the streets. Upon pulling into Hotel Moscow's internal domain, the streets were empty, save for the lower ranks of Hotel Moscow, the grunts that were not part of Balalaika's inner circle. Wielding various submachine guns and handguns, these grunts watched the GTO roll by. Pulling up to a rather large hotel complex, Benny stopped the GTO as members of the Visotoniki, Balalaika's elite guard, appeared from the Hotel's front doors, brandishing aks-74's. Boris, Balalaika's second in command, was with them. Stepping out of the GTO, Dutch waved a hand.

"Hey Boris, are we late?"

"Just on time Dutch" Boris said as the rest of Lagoon Company tumbled out of their car. Although he was a grizzled veteran of Afghanistan, Boris respected Dutch for what he had done for his Kapitan in the past and so greeted Dutch with a firm handshake. He took note of the others and greeted them with a smile.

"Good to see you all as well, Rock, Two Hands, Benny"

"Enough chit chat, let's go see big sis" Revy said. She did not ask Boris to address her as Revy, for Two Hands was almost interchangeable with her name. She seemed to always correct Rock though.

"Right, follow me" Boris said as he guided them inside, the Visotoniki falling in rank behind all of them. Although they were guests, the Visotoniki never took chances unless their Kapitan ordered them to.

The interior of the hotel was almost as though it were like one of the higher end resort hotels that the most people in Roanapur could only dream of seeing. Crimson red carpeting, walls adorned with artwork, and ornate lights lined the central hallway. Walking past the hall doors, Rock noticed that some of the doors were actually open today. Various groups of Visotoniki, some in their former Soviet VDV afghanka uniforms, some in street clothes, peered out from the doorways. All their eyes were fixated on Rock. Rock, noticing the stares, kept his head down. After a few minutes, the group reached an elevator at the end. The Visotoniki that were following split off towards the hallways that split off from the central hallway. Once they were gone, Rock whispered to Boris beside him.

"Why were they all staring at me?"

Boris shrugged and whispered back.

"There's always been something about you that has striked many of us as special. When the Kapitan asked me to make sure you in particular got here, the men took notice."

When the elevator's ornate doors opened, Boris and the others stepped inside. Boris pushed the top button, and within a matter of seconds the doors opened again to another hallway, although this one was by itself and decorated much differently. Paintings of the Soviet-Afghan war, old Soviet Flags and items from the forgotten war lined the display cases that adorned the walls between the large glass plane windows. At the end of the hallway stood two Visotoniki in full uniform, their Kalashnikovs locked in hand. One stood across from the other, a large set of oak doors between the two. When the Lagoon Company reached them, the two each held up an arm, making a notion towards Revy's holsters. Just as Revy was about to hand her guns over, Boris spoke up.

"Nyet Tovarische, Vol'no!" (No Comrades, stand down!)

The two Visotoniki salute Boris and step aside. Boris opens the doors slowly and gestures for the others to walk inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Ms. Balalaika's office was not what some would expect the most fearful person in Roanapur to have. Never one for flaunting wealth, the room was of modest fashion. On one side of the room was a set of chairs and a leather couch. On the other side of the room, past the glass plane window, rested a rather large oak desk, upon which rested various files, paperwork tools, and most prominently a special case for cigars. A large bookshelf and liquor cabinet lined the wall behind the desk. The room had the smell of heavy tobacco smoke. In a chair behind the desk sat the head of Hotel Moscow's Thailand branch, the Kapitan of the Visotoniki, the women who would start and win World War Three if she desired to, Ms. Balalaika.

Ms. Balalaika sat silently, puffing a smoke from one of her iconic cigars. She was dressed as usual in a crimson red suit adorned with bronze buttons, a low cut skirt, and set of black high heel shoes. Her legs were covered by a set of black stockings, which no but the leader of the Triad, Chang, dared to stare too long at. Her long golden locks of hair tumbled out upon both of her shoulders. Of course, her most striking features were evident from her face. Her eyes, stalwart and light blue in color, could shatter anyone's fortitude. The most distinctive feature to the eyes of everyone though was the scars. Reminders of a military operation gone bad during her time in the hellish sands of Afghanistan, they took up most of one side of her, up to the distinctive scar that covered her left eye. Her willpower to live with such a marking only increased the terror and respect she held from the residents of Roanapur.

Rock was no exception to this effect, and he tried to stay calm while slightly trembling. The rest of Lagoon Company stood behind him, and Boris had moved to Balalaika's right side at this time. An old-fashioned clock on the bookshelf chimed, signaling that it was now noon.

"Good morning Lagoon Company, I trust you are all doing well." Balalaika said as she put her cigar down in the ash tray on her desk. She motioned for them all to sit down.

"Business is good so far, so I can't complain" Dutch said as he took a chair.

Revy, still a bit irritated, produced a cigarette from a packet. "Mind if I have a smoke sis?"

"Go ahead Two Hands"

Revy searched for a lighter and, realizing she didn't have one, motioned Rock to let use his. When he produced it, she smiled wickedly. Popping another cigarette into Rock's mouth, she leaned in close to his face, causing Rock to fumbling in lighting both cigarettes at once. After they were lit, Revy leaned back into the couch she and Rock both sat on, taking a long puff. Rock meanwhile slightly choked on his and coughed, his face reddened a bit. Although he was embarrassed, he was thankful for Revy's distraction, for he was calmer now.

_Those two still have a ways to go_ Balalaika confided in her mind.

Clearing his throat, Dutch spoke up now.

"So Ms. Balalaika, what exactly do you require our humble services for?"

"Always straight to the point as usual Dutch." Balalaika said as she put her hands together.

"I am in the need of some assistance with operations here while I am away for a personal matter. Why my second in command is more than capable of handling most of our day to day operations, I figured it would be interesting to have you and your crew assist him."

"So, what do we need to do?"

"Well Dutch, I need you to help direct some of our shipping through some routes you may be familiar with. You'll be on hand at our private docks to instruct the captains."

"Sounds good to me, but what of the rest of my crew?"

"Well, our server network is in need of inspection and perhaps a tune up, so I thought your computer expert could spend some time with our technicians"

"I'm on it!" Benny said a bit out of turn. He quickly muttered "Thank you ma'am"

"Glad to see an energetic technician for once" Balalaika replied with a smile. Turning to face Revy, she spoke again.

"As for you Two Hands, I need you to simply do what you usually do, keep an eye on Rock"

Revy stood up, her cigarette hanging from her lips. "What are you implying Sis? I'm not his babysitter." Revy said, her face flush with her typical outrage look. Rock tried to keep from getting hit, but Revy still knocked him on the head.

Balalaika laughed upon seeing Revy's reaction.

"I figured you'd react like that. Calm down Two Hands, you've got the easiest task at hand. You should be grateful I'm paying you to basically be yourself."

Revy's ears perked up on Balalaika's words, and she sat back down.

"Well, if you just want me to sit around while the others work, fine by me. Not like anyone is going to try and kidnap Rock in this place"

Rock, noticing he was not tasked with anything, raised a hand up.

"Yes Rock?"

"Excuse me Ms. Balalaika, but what am I here for exactly?"

"I was getting to that, but first, Sargent!"

"Yest Kapitan!"

"Please show Dutch, Benny, and Two Hands back to their car and have them bring back anything they need from their office."

"Right away Kapitan"

Boris opened the doors as Dutch, Benny, and Revy got back up. Dutch patted Rock on the shoulder as he left first, Benny gave him a thumbs up, and Revy punched him lightly on the right shoulder. As Revy left the room last, she said over her shoulder, "Don't rattle him too much Sis"

As Rock watched the doors close, a lump grew in his throat. While he was okay dealing with people who could kill him at the slightest whim every day, he felt more secure when Revy was nearby.

Balalaika tapped a hand on her desk, causing Rock to quickly snap his view from the door back to her. She smiled at him in an attempt to calm him, but his face showed still a slight bit of fear underneath his usual demeanor.

"Relax Rock, it's not like you've done anything to warrant a lecture. I simply wanted to talk to you personally about a few jobs I need you to do for Hotel Moscow."

Rock relaxed slightly and nodded.

"So Rock, I have a list of things here for you to do personally. Boris and Revy will accompany usually, along with a few of my men for a few of the jobs on the list."

Balalaika tapped a finger on a clipboard at the front of her desk. Rock stood up and walked up to the desk and skimmed the list in hand.

"I see. If I may ask something though Ms. Balalaika."

"Go ahead Rock"

"What's going to happen when news gets out that you are gone? When we all were in Tokyo, Chang had trouble keeping the local ruffians down."

Ms. Balalaika laughed at Rock's concern and smiled yet again.

"Always concerned about Roanapur, aren't you Rock? Chang has already made preparations on his end and I have made it clear already to certain elements that if they try to start a revolution, a ruckus, even a fight in the streets, not only will Hotel Moscow strike them down, but Two Hands will be with my men."

Balalaika leaned back and lit another cigar. She took a deep puff and then exhaled, the smoke wafting pass Rock, who surprising didn't react.

"In fact, the Italians and Colombians have started keeping their men off the streets, least one of those drunken buffoons they dare call soldiers opens the gate to hell."

Rock smiled.

"I see. Very well, I accept."

"I'm glad you find the matter satisfactory." Balalaika said as she stood up from her chair. Grabbing the Soviet officer's coat she often wore from its hanging spot on the backside of her chair, she draped it over her shoulders, cigar in hand still. Raising it up to take another puff, she walked around the desk right up to Rock, inches from his face.

"I do owe you one for this Rock, think carefully on that." She said as the smoke left her lips.

"Yes ma'am" Rock said with a slight quiver.

With that, Ms. Balalaika left the room. Rock stood still, unsure of what he was supposed to do now. While the list only had a few things he was sure he could handle, he wasn't so sure about why he was doing them. After all, it wasn't like Ms. Balalaika to leave without her men, especially Boris. _Where is she going, and why?_ Rock thought as he looked down at the list again.

Balalaika walked briskly through the hall after leaving her office. While she had informed her men that she was leaving in advance, she had not told a single soul why. As such, she didn't want to see her men, her comrades, some might even say her children, to see her go, looks of uncertainty in their eyes. They had followed her through the hells of Afghanistan and into the darkness of the crime syndicate world. She frowned as she got into the elevator. She had noted Boris's dismay behind his stone-wall face, sensed the fear he had of losing her. As the elevator went down, she thought about how he had stood by her at all times. He had been the one that carried her to the rescue gunship when she had been scarred by the burns of torture while in captivity. He braced her when they were all humiliatingly discharged discretely after the media attack on the Kremlin for the cross-border operation they undertook. He had always reassured her that she had done the honorable thing by taking that child back with them that fateful April day, even as she was losing control of herself in the military hospitals. Now she was leaving him in charge of the others, but she couldn't tell him why yet. As the doors of the elevator opened to the grand main lobby hallway, her face changed to her usual demeanor. Every Visotoniki that earlier had been in a room was at attention, standing side by side on each side of the hallway. Upon seeing their Kapitan, they all raised a hand in salute. Balalaika walked down the hall slowly, looking at each of their faces. Most were as stone-walled as Boris, but some had a single dried tear path hastening rubbed off in an attempt to hide. Upon reaching the front doors, Balalaika turned in step, her heels clicking the floor. She addressed her men with a booming voice.

"Defend Lagoon Company as though they were one of us, my comrades! Let anyone who dares stand in our way feel the might of our Kalashnikovs!"

The Visotoniki all yelled in unison, fists pumped into the air.

"URRAH!"

With that, Balalaika strode out the front doors. A black Mercedes awaited her. Soon, she was speeding off to the airport in Bangkok. When she arrived where her private jet was in preparation for takeoff, she nodded to the crew and stepped aboard. Moments later, the jet took off into the tranquil blue skies.


	4. Chapter 4

About a half hour after Balalaika had left Rock alone, Boris opened the doors to Balalaika's office once more, motioning Rock to come out. Upon coming out, Rock's face collided with a duffel bag that seemed to pop out of nowhere. It fell into his arms, and when Rock could see again, he saw Revy's smirking face.

"Nice catch Rock"

Rock peered down at the bag.

"What's this"

"Boris said for me to get you some clothes. You're welcome dumbass"

"Thanks" Rock said, checking the bag. He'd frowned slightly, noticing that Revy had placed the Hawaiian shirt amongst the clothes. He quickly zipped the bag shut and attempted to hide his discovery from Revy's glare. Somehow she hadn't noticed, and he breathed a sigh.

Boris spoke up.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the rooms you'll be staying in."

Boris led Lagoon Company back into the elevator and went down a few floors. The doors opened up to a floor that looked similar to the main lobby floor, save for the doors to rooms still having numbers on them, as though they had never been used or altered with. In fact, the floor looked like it was never finished, as there was only three room doors that were not covered by construction debris. Boris stopped at two of the doors that sat across from each other.

"Dutch, Benny, these are your assigned rooms."

Dutch and Benny both opened their room doors. The rooms were unbelievable, especially for the crew of Lagoon Company.

"I think I'm going to enjoy a job for once" Dutch said with a smile. Benny just immediately looked for a wireless connection for his laptop, and smiled when he found one.

"Feel free to settle in while I show these two their room" Boris said.

Upon hearing the word "room", Dutch and Benny both looked to Boris, then to Rock, then to Revy, then back to Rock. Trying to stifle a laugh, the two walk into their rooms and quickly close their doors.

Revy was the first to speak as they walked down the hall towards the last room door.

"What do you mean our room?" She said harshly, an irritated look on her face.

"There must be some mistake Boris."

Upon reaching the room door, Boris opened it, directed the two inside, and closed it behind them. He muttered "Dinner will be served on the main floor in a few hours as he shut the door. Rock noticed that Boris had slipped something into Rock's dress shirt pocket. While Revy threw her bag across the room and plopped down on the one bed in the room, Rock checked his pocket to find a small envelope with his name on it. Opening it up, he recognized the handwriting instantly.

_Rock, I hope Revy hasn't killed you already about this arrangement I had made. I figured that since she is being paid to guard you, the two of you should stick "close" together._

_Enjoy your stay,_

_Ms. Balalaika_

Stuffing the note away before Revy could see it, Rock looked around the room. It was a lot more than he had expected. The walls were decorated with eastern trinkets, and the carpet was luxurious. A fully stocked bar, which Revy had somehow not noticed, and a rather large tv. The bed was built for two, but he dared not try to get on it. He looked into the bathroom, finding a fully stocked sink, and shower area, along with a sculpted porcelain toilet. A rather large mirror with a golden dragon trim hanged upon the sink area wall.

"Fancy digs, eh Rock?" Revy called out from the main room. Rock walked back out to see her swigging a bottle of Bicardi Rum from the bar, her boots kicked off and her feet dangling off the bed. He smiled and sat down in a chair. Revy flipped on the tv and found a game show, calling out the answers between swigs. Rock watched her childish behavior and smiled yet again. Looking through his bag, he found that Revy had brought him a few magazines on firearms. Revy had gotten him into reading them recently, and she always checked to make sure he read them. He began skimming through one while Revy continued to watch the game show. For some odd reason, he felt tired, and soon his eyes fell shut.

Hours later, a knock on the door woke Rock with a startle. As he tried to adjust his sight, a voice came from the other side of the door.

"It's Boris. I've come to collect you all for dinner."

Revy was already putting on her combat boots before Boris finished speaking. Rock adjusted his tie, checked his shoes, and got up from his chair. Walking to the door with Revy behind him, Rock opened the door to see Dutch and Benny standing behind Boris. The two were sporting cheeky smiles, which Revy responded to with an icy glare. Rock simply shrugged and closed the room door behind him. Boris took off towards the elevator, his footsteps in march like tempo Rock noticed. The crew of Lagoon Company simply followed him, and soon they were back down in the main lobby. Boris took a left turn when the elevator doors opened, and walked towards a set of doors that had the words зала беспорядка (mess hall) above it in gold lettering. Boris opened both doors with a slight push.

Rock just stared for a moment. The mess hall was massive, almost the size of a warehouse. The hardwood floors looked as though they had just been polished. Everywhere there was long oak tables, matching benches on both sides. In almost every seat sat a Visotoniki. All at once, everyone who was already eating stopped, their eyes focusing on those who had just come in. Boris simply guided Lagoon Company towards the only open table, the one usually reserved for Balalaika. She had always preferred to eat with her men then dine in luxury. The table was covered in a mix of Russian and Thailand dishes. As Lagoon Company sat down at the table amongst a few other Hotel Moscow soldiers, Rock elected to sit alongside Boris. Rock asked Boris bluntly as they reached for food. "Everyone seems to be staring at me again, why is that?"

As though they had all sensed what he said, the Hotel Moscow soldiers all resumed eating and talking amongst themselves.

Boris replied back calmly as he started his meal. Rock listened intently while the others began eating as well, Revy horsing down all she could reach for.

"The Kapitan told no one where she was going or why, and the men are on edge because she charged us with protecting you instead of her. You see, we all have been with her through perils far worse than Roanapur. The war changed all of us. When she came to us as an angel on the battlefield for the first time, all of us knew right then and there that we were hers till our last breaths."

Boris breathed a sigh, and took a sip from a glass of water by his plate. Rock noticed that everyone else was doing the same, save for his Revy, who had reached for a bottle of vodka that was on the table. Rock elected to drink water as well. He was too intent on listening to Boris to give into the urge to drink. Boris continued on.

"So, the men, even though they are concerned for their Kapitan, have sworn an oath to follow her orders to the last letter. Now Rock, did the Kapitan tell you anything at all that may account for where she is going or why?"

Rock looked to Boris' face. Underneath his usual calm face lied a sense of regret and pain that reminded Rock of what he felt when Revy was injured in Japan. He glanced at her down the table for a moment, then looked back to Boris. Dipping a spoon into the bowl of borscht before him, Rock said calmly as he looked down at the bowl,

"She just told me she owes me one for all this"

Boris simply nodded and resumed eating. About twenty minutes into the meal, Revy began feeling the alcohol in her veins. She stood up and turned to face the whole room, bottle of vodka in hand. She yelled out in a drunken haze.

"Alright you soldiers, who wants to take me on in an arm wrestling contest!"

The room went silent for a moment, then one soldier stepped up from his seat. Revy smiled wickedly.

"Looks like we got a volunteer!"

The sounds of boots and table movements filled the mess hall, as the long tables in the center of the room were pushed away, leaving a large circle clearing. A small round table and two chairs were quickly produced, and Revy sat down in one chair, still grinning. The Hotel Moscow soldiers all gathered around as the one soldier that first challenged her sat down across from her. Rock was still eating when Revy called out for him.

"Hey Rock, get over here and judge!"

Soon, Rock was being pushed into the center of the room by the crowd of soldiers. Boris, Dutch, and Benny were the only ones left at a table. Dutch lit a smoke and handed the rest of his pack to Boris and Benny. He breathed out a puff of smoke as the two lit up as well.

"How many of you reckon she'll beat? I've got $50 on 20 of them."

Benny chimed in, pulling out his wallet.

"I'll take $60 on 15"

They both looked over to Boris, who shrugged and pulled out a wad of cash.

"$100 on 18"

As Rock signaled the first bout to begin, the crowd began to lighten up to him. He saw stone face soldiers smile, cheer, and some were telling him their names. For 10 mins Revy kept the challenger in check, before she slammed his arm down with a crash. The soldiers all stared, then yelled in unison.

"URRAH!"

Before Revy could take a breather, the next challenger sat down. Rock signaled to start, and Revy slammed the soldier's arm down shortly after Rock had lifted his hand up. As the soldier got up to the jeers of the crowd, Revy took a swig from the bottle of vodka, the alcohol dripping off her chin. She smiled at Rock, who smiled back. Another challenger sat down, and again Revy was triumphant.

At contestant number 18, Revy fell back after winning, too exhausted to continue. The crowd of soldiers slowly dispersed, beginning to clear the tables and exit the mess hall. Soon only Rock, Revy, Boris, Dutch, and Benny were the only ones left. Boris retained his usual expression as Dutch and Benny handed over their money. As the three got up from their seats, Rock helped Revy to her feet. She was completely out of it due to the mix of exhaustion and alcohol. She grabbed Rock by his tie as he helped her up, whispering into his ear as she collapsed in his arms.

"Thanks Rocky Baby"

Rock sighed as he started walking towards the mess hall exit. Dutch called out to Rock.

"You need any help Rock?"

"No, I've got this, see ya tomorrow"

"Alright Rock, night"

Rock walked slowly towards the elevator, Revy barely responding save for her legs, her arms wrapped around Rock's neck. Soon, they were back at their room. Rock managed to lay Revy down on the bed carefully, and then sat down in the chair again. Revy was already out cold.

Rock once again glanced at her sleeping figure. _I never want these kind of days to end _Rock mused internally. Smiling, he muttered a few words before sleep took over his eyes.

"Anytime Revy"


	5. Chapter 5

Hundreds of thousands of miles away, the morning air was briskly cold. Dull, gray clouds blotted the sky over Moscow International airport. While the airport was abuzz with activity, it seemed natural for a small indistinguishable private jet to pull up towards the outermost landing zone. As the engines shut down, the jet's side door opened up. Out walked a figure draped in a long military coat.

Ms. Balalaika stepped down slowly from the aircraft, a rather large olive drab duffel bag over her shoulder. Her hair was tucked in behind her coat, and her head was covered by a dark black ushanka. She had also changed clothes, taking on the uniform she wore during both the Soviet-Afghan war and when she assumed combat operations in Roanapur. An afghanka m88 uniform in a dark khaki tone, a vdv blue telnyashka hidden underneath. A set of VDV laced up boots and the iconic brass buckle belt completed the ensemble. Her long coat covered most of the uniform. She spoke to the plane pilots and crew for a few moments, then walked off towards the terminal. Amongst the throng of people she was invisible, slowly making her way towards the exit area. Hailing a taxi, she instructed the driver where to go, handing him a large stack of rubles and stepped in quickly. She breathed a sigh as she watched the scenery change from the droll of Moscow to the countryside. Here the skies turned to a blue hue, and the landscape was a mix of flowing snow covered wheat fields and small towns.

Balalaika began to reflect upon her childhood, when she served the Soviet Union by helping out in the fields. She was always given the worse work as a Komsomol. Despite her uncle's influence as a Marshal, her father's attempted defection to the west followed her throughout life. As her memories flowed through her head, the taxi came to an abrupt stop outside the city formally known as Leningrad. She stepped out and swung the duffel bag over her shoulder again as the taxi sped off. Looking up into the sky for a moment as snowflakes began to fall, she walked slowly through the city streets.

The city were bustling as usual, a mix of apartment complexes and factories filled the landscape. As she walked amongst the crowds, some took notice of her coat but did not attempt to discern who she was. Just another former soldier they mused that had come back for some reason. Little did they know that the person they were describing was feared throughout the Russian underground and all of Hotel Moscow. After a half hour of walking through various streets, and after buying a small bouquet of flowers from a small stand, she arrived at the entrance to a small graveyard, one deemed forgotten by the passage of time. Gripping her bag tightly with one hand, she walked slowly into the graveyard. As she walked past the tombstones, the sounds of the past roared through her head. Gunfire, motor shells, rpg-7 rockets streaking through the air, and the sound of a Mi-24's blades as it took off. Upon reaching a tombstone that rested in the center of the graveyard, she stopped, looking down at the inscription.

_Lieutenant Chaikin, VDV _

_1962-1987_

She thought back to that year, when she was living a hopeless struggle amongst the lower depths of Leningrad. After her discharge, she had been put on medication while in the hospital for the injuries she had endured during the war. She had become addicted to them even after leaving the hospital, her mind and body becoming sickly as a result. As she wallowed in poverty, cast out amongst the fallen remnants of the once proud Soviet people, her men had tried for months to bring her back to them, to guide them along life's path again. Only after the murder of her former second in command over dirty money had she finally awoken from that disillusioned state. On this same exact day years ago, she had walked into this same graveyard towards the crowd of mourning soldiers and offered them a chance to take up arms again for their own path. All who were present that day swore an oath to her. Her comrades, her Visotoniki, they would follow her into the depths of the Russian Underground, taking down all that opposed their Kapitan's will. Just as they had awakened her from her slumber, she had awakened them.

As the snow continued to fall, Balalaika spoke softly, as though she was addressing someone who was not there physically.

"I am still regretful that I had let you die a pointless, honor-less death, my dear comrade. We have lost other comrades since that day, and the toll of time is weighing down on all of us. We are still here however, and I intend to keep every one of us together till the end."

She rose a hand in salute towards her lost comrade's grave, and stood there for a few moments. Slowly she walked away, her boots leaving imprints amongst the snow. From view of the grave, a bouquet of flowers rests against the tombstone, snowflakes slowly falling upon the flower petals.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunlight streaked through the glass planes of the window behind Rock's chair, slowly stirring him from his slumber. He yawned slightly as he adjusted his eyes, peering over towards Revy. She was still asleep, no doubt still working off the alcohol. Getting up from his chair, Rock grabbed the bag with his clothes and walked into the bathroom. After about 10 mins after turning on the shower, he reappeared in a crisp, fresh set of his usual attire. Checking a clock that sat near the bed, he noted the time, 7 am. He looked over towards Revy and noticed that a blanket he had draped over her had fallen to the side. He walked over slowly and draped it back over.

_She still looks so much at peace right now_ Rock mused to himself when he heard a knock on the door. He walked over towards the door to open it, finding Boris on the other side.

"I trust you slept well Rock?"

"As much as you can from a chair"

"Is Two Hands still out?"

"Yep"

"I figured as much. She won't be needed till later. Come with me, Dutch and Benny are waiting down the hall."

"Okay"

Rock looked back towards Revy as he closed the door. He never would admit it to her, but he always looked at her in a different light than anyone else. He closed the door slowly, until all he saw was the door room number in front of him. Adjusting his tie, he nodded to Boris, and the two of them left to join Dutch and Benny down the hall. The four got onto the elevator, and Boris pressed a button for the first underground floor. A few moments later the elevator doors opened to a hallway littered with thousands of wires of various sizes and lengths. Benny's eyes grew wide as Boris guided the group towards a white door marked Электроника (electronics) in large red text. Pushing the door open, Boris ushered everyone inside. The room was rather large, about the size of the mess hall above. Rows of servers, computer terminals, and mainframes filled the room. A large display was on the far side of the room. A dozen or so technicians in black lab coats stood at attention as Boris had let Lagoon Company in. Boris spoke up.

"Benny, these men form the electronic department that handles both our global communication network and our various cyber operations. They are a mix of Ukrainian, Belurussian, and Polish experts from Hotel Moscow headquarters. Rest easy though, they all speak English fluently."

The men looked at Benny with puzzled looks. They had been informed that an extremely talented local technician would be assisting with the renovations to the systems, but had not expected one to be wearing a Hawaii shirt and sandals. Benny walked over towards one terminal and plugged his laptop in. Smirking, he chuckled slightly.

"It was a good thing you brought me in Boris, this system is a mess. It's going to take me at least a few hours just to get through this programming nightmare"

Benny cracked his knuckles and began typing rapidly, causing all the screens in the room to change to match his. The technicians gathered around him, watching intently.

"Very well, do your best work. Anything you need you just ask one of them to get. Lunch will be at 1:00 pm. I'll come back to collect you then." Boris said as he opened the door again and motioned Rock and Dutch towards the elevator. Benny raised a hand above the crowd and waved goodbye casually. Rock wondered to himself as they left what Benny was going to do, hoping that he wouldn't go too far. Soon the three were in the elevator and up to the main lobby. Boris motioned for Rock to wait in the lobby, walking Dutch out towards a black Mercedes that waited outside. The Mercedes took off after Dutch got in, heading off towards the harbor.

"Dutch is off to assist those ship captains with the routes" Boris said as he walked back up to Rock. He ushered Rock back into the elevator, and minutes later they were back at Balalaika's office. Rock sat down on the couch as Boris poured him a cup of coffee. Handing it to Rock, Boris went over to a file cabinet and retrieved a stack of papers. Placing them in front of Rock, Boris sat down across from him.

"So, these are the current business records for the last two months?" Rock asked as he skimmed over the documents.

"Yes. The Kapitan usually does this herself. No one but her looks over them till now."

"If I may say Boris, that is odd for her to do. Doesn't Hotel Moscow have accountants to do stuff like this?"

"Yes, but they handle most monetary matters up until this stage in the paperwork. The Kapitan has always said she did it to bear the cost of any mistakes herself in the eyes of the higher ups, but I always felt she pushed herself too much to keep them complacent."

"I see. Shall we begin then?" Rock said as he sat his coffee down. It was barely 9 am, but his head was already deep in concentration as the sun began to rise more into the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Through the streets of Leningrad, Ms. Balalaika walked, bag over her left shoulder. As she passed the street shops under the glow of the street lights, she couldn't help but think of when she walked the streets years ago as a young girl alongside her uncle, her eyes full of life back then. Her uncle, Marshal Volkov, had always instilled in her a sense of pride to be a Soviet. The walks he had with her were always her favorite parts of his visits from Moscow. When he wasn't around, she felt alone, having lived in an apartment he had set up for her ever since her father's death. She had learn to overcome adversity though, and her athletic and marksmanship skills had led her uncle to once tell her that she could redeem herself in the Olympic shooting competitions. The Party officers had other plans however, and soon she faced being conscripted into the Soviet army as a clerk. Looking towards her uncle's position in the VDV, the Soviet paratroopers, as a worthy aspiration, she talked him into getting her into a training regiment on par with the VDV. When she was forced by the Party into a female base staff detachment in Afghanistan, she took a chance one day. When a convoy she was riding with, headed by a VDV platoon was ambushed, she took charge. Amidst the chaos of the battlefield, she emerged from the hellish fires as a beacon towards the soldiers that were being torn apart by insurgent fire. A goddess to these men, she lead them to repulse the enemy, and soon she found herself a leader of these men. They would become known as the Visotoniki throughout all of Afghanistan, and her nickname, "Balalaika", after her skill with a Dragonov rifle, would become legend. She lead them through countless battles, and their devotion to her was unwavering. When she was captured during a failed cross border operation, they were the ones who went back to get her. The torture she had faced by the insurgents had left her scarred though, and she only hanged on to life because of her men as she undertook recovery in a hospital for many months afterward. She was discharged along with her men that same year.

While Balalaika thought about the past, she walked past an alleyway that was not illuminated by the streetlights. She stop suddenly, as though sensing something, one hand under her coat, reaching for her Stechkin APS. Slowly walking away, she suddenly turned around and grabbed at the darkness, managing to grip the coat collar of someone. The figure attempted to free itself, but Balalaika slammed the figure up against the alley wall. Stechkin pressed into the figures skull, she addressed the figure coldly.

"I thought the higher ups would know better than to send a rat after a demon"

The figure attempted to reply, quivering as his pants tuned color, indicating he had lost his bladder control.

"I'm just following orders. They were surprised to see you back in Russia, and wanted eyes kept on you. Please don't shoot! I'm not armed!"

Balalaika tightened her grip on the young man, peering directly into his eyes.

"You take a message to them then. Tell them that if they attempt this again, I'll paint the streets of Moscow red with the blood of ex-KGB and GRU incompetants."

The young man nodded, his eyes conveying immense fear. Balalaika gave a shrill of laughter and let go of the lad, who fell down with a thump.

"Smart boy, now run along and tell your so called masters"

The young man quickly ran off, leaving Balalaika alone in the alley.

"Waste of life they all are" she said to herself as she put her Stechkin away. Walking back into the street, she walked towards the train station. Buying a ticket, she got aboard the train just as it was beginning to depart, and sat herself down. Retrieving a cigar, she lit it up as the train slowly pulled out of station and into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

As the clock struck 12:30, Rock was still in deep concentration when Boris spoke up.

"It's nearing lunch time. How's it going?"

"To be honest Boris, something is not adding up. The paperwork is all done right, but there's something that is missing. I can't really explain it."

"Perhaps some food will clear your head"

"Yeah, shall we go then?"

"Da. I shall go retrieve Benny from the electronics department. Dutch should be eating at the harbor. I leave you to collect Two Hands."

"Sure" Rock said as the two left Balalaika's office. He still had a nagging thought at the back of his head as he opened the door to the room. _Why was there a sign of money manipulation that was even different for the mafia?_

As soon as he saw Revy though, that thought quickly got put away. She was still asleep somehow, and he carefully walked to the side of the bed. Tracing her shoulder tattoo slowly, he whispered to her slowly.

"Revy, time to get up"

Revy began to stir, and Rock quickly sat down in the chair and pretended to be reading one of the magazines.

Revy's eyes blinked three times. With each blink, the image of Rock before her got clearer. Sitting up, she yawned as she got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Some fun time that was last night. For a bunch of war nuts, they're not bad hosts" she said over her shoulder. Soon the sounds of the shower turning on could be heard. Rock kept looking down at the mag when Revy came out, towel draped across her shoulders like always.

"You sure are taking to those magazines Rock. You finally going to shoot a gun?" She said as she grabbed a tank top from her bag along with a pair of cut jean shorts. As she put her attire on, she noticed Rock had not responded. She tossed the towel at him, smacking him the face.

"Hey, what was that for!" Rock said, rubbing his forehead.

"I said dumbass, are you going to finally shoot a gun?" Revy said angrily. Tying on her combat boots and slipping on her holsters, she looked back at Rock who still didn't respond, then stormed out the door.

Rock was still distracted by the red mark on his head when she left. Upon the sound of the door slamming behind her, her words finally struck him.

_Revy asked me if I was going to finally shoot a gun?_

_I'm not like her, I can't point a gun at someone…_

_But she seemed happy that I was taking an interest in reading those firearm magazines she gave me._

_Should I try firing one for her?_

As he thought about the matter, he remembered the bullet she had gave him a few months back, when she had asked him what their relationship was really. He had told her he was a bullet, that she was the gun that lit his fire. He remembered that the bullet she had given hanged on a simple necklace he had made and always wore since that day. Reaching into his shirt, he pulled the necklace out, looking down at it.

_Can someone like me ever truly stand next to someone like her?_

Rock sighed and put the necklace away. Getting up, he made his way to the door. Opening it up, he found Revy leaning against the hallway wall.

"I thought you stormed off?" Rock said as he tried to talk to the clearly ticked off gunslinger. Revy gripped him by tie and pushed him against the wall. She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Rock, you are always thinking. You think so damn much that you forget where you are sometimes. I swear, one of these days you're going to stand still during a gunfight, and I can't keep bailing your ass forever."

Rock just stared into her eyes. She was giving him the "Revy" eyes that usually occurred before a blood-fest, but he had never seen that look so close. As he looked into those soulless eyes, he felt something within him crack open. She was right, he did think too much for his own good. He sensed something else though from those eyes though, a feeling of fear. _Did she fear him dying? _He thought. When Revy finally released him, he slumped against the wall still.

"Aw fuck it Rock, you got a smoke?" Revy said as she slugged him lightly on the shoulder. Rock produced a pack and offered her one. Pulling out one himself, he stood up and produced a lighter. He lit both of their cigs, and they in unison took a puff.

"C'mon Rock, let's go get some grub" Revy said as she rested an arm around Rock's shoulder, smiling now. Rock smiled as well, and the two made their way to the elevator and down towards the mess hall.

The atmosphere in the mess hall was certainly lighter than when Rock had first walked through its doors the day before. The Visotoniki were all more talkative, and they all cheered upon seeing Revy walk in.

"Geez, it's like I'm an idol to them" Revy said as she dragged Rock over to where Boris and Benny were sitting. Revy immediately reached for the nearest plate of food upon sitting down, while Rock simply reached for something to drink. He picked up a bottle with no label, and looked at the odd liquid inside. Boris, digging into a plate of Pirozhki, spoke up.

"That's Kvass, raspberry flavor"

"Really? I've seen it before on a show on Russian Cuisine, but I've never thought I'd get a chance to try it"

Rock took a sip of the brew, and coughed slightly. While it was not alcoholic, it still had a slight kick to it. Setting the bottle down, he reached for a plate of food and dug in.

About a half hour later, Rock, felt as though his stomach would burst if he got up. Benny had already left to get back to work, and the only ones left in the room were Rock, Revy, Boris, and a few of the Visotoniki who were busy clearing tables. Boris stood up and cleared his throat.

"On to business now. Rock, we are due for a meeting with the Church of Violence for an arms deal."

Rock nodded and got up as well. Revy got up sluggishly, having over ate. Boris lead the two out and towards the front lobby doors. Rock's noticed the array of vehicles parked up front. A column of three Ural-375D model Soviet trucks, along with two GAZ-69 armed with DShKM machine guns. The two smaller vehicles were positioned at the front and rear of the column. Visotoniki were prepping the vehicles, all heavily armed.

"Boris, this seems a bit much for an arms deal" Rock said as a Visotoniki lead Rock and Revy to a pair of seats in the rear of the lead GAZ-69. Boris took the driver's seat while two other Visotoniki got in as well.

"Not at all Rock. After all, we do have a reputation to uphold through the streets of Roanapur" Boris said as he turned on the engine. Rock and Revy noticed the hint of sarcasm in Boris's voice, something they were not accustom to.

Soon the column of vehicles was off, cruising through the streets of Roanapur. The regular residents, upon seeing the column, quickly ducked inside buildings, the store shops closing down instantly. No one was stupid enough today to mess with Hotel Moscow's lead element. About an hour into the ride, the column stopped outside the chapel that overlooked the city, Visotoniki disembarking, Aks-74's at their sides. Boris helped Rock down from the vehicle, while Revy simply jumped off. She walked up to the front doors of the chapel and pounded on them.

"Hey Eda, open up! If you don't, my buddies here will?"

The doors slowly opened, and a rather tired looking Eda, donned in her nun attire, yelled out as she looked down, her eyes not adjusted to the sunlight. It was obvious that she had been up late the night before.

"Be quite you skanky bitch! Why do you have to interrupt my hangover like that, and what do you mean by buddies…"

Upon looking up and noticing the men behind Revy, Eda's heart skipped a beat. She started stammering.

"Revy, why is Hotel Moscow here…"

"We're on a job for them. Get that crazy old cow Yolanda out here." Revy said.

Eda reached for her Glock instinctively, having always been used to threatening to put a new asshole in Revy just about everytime she showed up at the church. She stopped half way though, noticing the Visotoniki leveling their guns at her. Revy grinned, she was truly loving this moment, seeing Eda scared shitless.

"What is disturbing my afternoon tea time?" came out harsh but gentle from within the chapel. Sister Yolanda walked up slowly to the open chapel doors. Upon seeing what was outside, she addressed Eda.

"Now sister Eda, why have you not informed me we had guests"

Eda tried to respond, but simply put her arms across her chest. Rock spoke up now, having walked up towards the Chapel doors during the standoff.

"I pardon the intrusion Sister Yolanda, but I believe Hotel Moscow has an arms deal with the Church of Violence scheduled for today. I am here to negotiate the terms."

"My my, if it isn't Rock from Lagoon company. Proper as always, do come in. Rico!"

Brother Rico appeared from behind Yolanda, a bit intimidated by the force outside.

"Yes Sister Yolanda?"

"Please direct the Hotel Moscow men to the arms supply building towards the cemetery, and standby to assist with loading"

"Yes Sister Yolanda"

Rico slowly walked out from the chapel and started down a road that went behind the chapel. Boris signaled the Visotoniki to follow the young man, and the Ural-375D trucks started up and proceeded down the road, Visotoniki walking alongside the two trucks.

"Now that that's settled, come in and have some tea." Yolanda says, walking back inside. Eda walks in behind her, followed by Rock, Revy, and Boris, who closes the chapel doors.

In a room in the back usually reserved for such dealings, Yolanda sat opposite of Rock, Eda leaning by the door way. Revy stood beside the one window in the room. Rock took a sip from the cup of tea offered to him by Yolanda, Boris beside him. Setting the cup down, Rock looked up towards Yolanda.

"Sister Yolanda, this tea is unlike any I've ever had before. What type is it?"

"My own blend, a mix of English and Thai tea leaves and Indian spices"

"It is very good; you must share the recipe sometime."

Rock nodded to Boris, who produced a list from his jacket. He slid it over to Yolanda, who looked it over.

"I see. 100,000 rounds of 5.45x39mm ammo, including 10,000 tracer rounds, 400,000 rounds of 12.7x108mm ammo, including 50,000 tracer rounds, 12 crates of RPG-7 OG-7V fragmentation and PG-7VL HEAT warheads, and another 600,000 rounds of assorted calibers for Tokarev pistols, Bizon submachine guns, and Dragunov rifles."

Yolanda looked up at Rock after reading the list, a faint smile on her face.

"My my, that is quite an order. While we have that much on hand, we have many clients within Roanapur that need ammo as well. I'm afraid we will only be able to supply half of your order, unless the circumstances change."

Rock stared back at her with his business eyes. Boris looked between the two. While Hotel Moscow terrified just about everyone in Roanapur, Yolanda feared no one, not even the Kapitan. Years of experience in the underworld had trained Yolanda's psyche to the point where she was able to manipulate the city's leaders for her own benefit. The only one that seemed to be immune to that effect was sitting right across from her right now. Boris had witnessed Rock's talent at negotiating for his life back in Japan, but this was a totally different situation, and he pondered what Rock would do.

Rock smiled back. He knew that Yolanda was not about to deny Hotel Moscow what they requested, but that she was seeing how it could play in her favor.

"Now Sister Yolanda, while I know that you serve all the factions of Roanapur without preference, surely it would be in your best interests to see things go smoothly with Hotel Moscow. After all, aren't you concerned about having us leave before the weekly laundry shipment comes in?"

The two negotiators stared at one another, both smiling. The tension in the room felt as though the air would implode at any moment. Revy's hands were by her holsters, ready for the worse to happen. Eda mimicked Revy, a bead of sweat on her forehead, expecting the Visotoniki to burst in at any moment.

Yolanda chuckled, cutting the tension in two.

"As shrewd a negotiator as always Rock. Sister Eda."

Eda stood straight abruptly.

"Yes Sister Yolanda?"

"Take our guests to the arms supply building and have Rico ensure that Hotel Moscow's order is filled to the last crate."

"Right away"

Eda motioned for Rock and the others to follow her and walked out of the room. Rock thanked Yolanda for the tea and got up. Boris, upon getting up, walked over to Revy, and whispered into her ear as the two followed Rock out of the room and out of the chapel.

"What did Rock mean by weekly laundry shipment?"

Revy shrugged.

"Don't fret about it Boris, it's just something Rock does. He notices things we don't and uses it to his advantage."

Boris nodded, and caught up to Rock.

"Rock, that was impressive. I see why the Kapitan chose you for this job."

"Thanks"

Upon reaching the arms supply building, Eda tossed the list to Rico and stormed off. Rico look puzzled while Revy just laughed. Boris went over to the trucks and began helping his fellow Visotoniki load crates. Revy punched Rock on the arm mid laughter.

"That bitch is so steamed right now, her face is going to be red for a week!" Revy exclaimed even though she was almost breathless due to laughter.

"Revy, it's not that humorous" Rock said, rubbing his arm. Revy, unable to keep her balance due to her laughing fit, hanged onto Rock's right shoulder for support.

"Of course it is Rock, the way Eda reacted to my pounding on the chapel door, that face when she saw all those guns, that's pure gold!"

Revy was finally quieting down but still hanging onto Rock when the Visotoniki finished loading up the three trucks. The trucks started off towards the front when Boris rejoined Rock and Revy.

"We should head back to the front of the chapel and head out."

"Right"

"Is Two Hands able to walk?"

"Yeah, she is just winded from laughing about Eda's reaction earlier."

"I see"

The three made their way back to the chapel, Revy still leaning on Rock slightly. Climbing into the vehicle they had arrived in, they were soon cruising through the sunset filled streets of Roanapur, back towards Hotel Moscow headquarters. During the ride, Rock noticed that Revy had become somewhat irritated. He produced a set of smokes and handed one two her.

"Something wrong Revy?"

Revy took the cigarette slowly and declined Rock's lighter, just holding it in her hand.

"I don't know Rock, just haven't fired my boys yet on this job, and that's just unusual." She said, tapping one of her cutlasses.

"Revy, you should be glad to not be in the thick of it for once." Rock said as he lit her cig anyways. Revy looked at the slowly burning cig for a second, then held it to her lips, taking a slow puff. She exhaled, the smoke rising into the air slowly despite the movement of the vehicle.

"Yeah, you're right."


	9. Chapter 9

Upon pulling up front to Hotel Moscow's headquarters, the pair step off the vehicle and watch the Visotoniki begin to offload the crates of ammo. Boris, climbing out of the vehicle's driver seat, calls out to the two.

"I couldn't help but overhear your predicament Two Hands. I believe we can help you blow off some steam, if you are inclined."

"If it means giving my cutlasses some trigger time, I don't care what it is." Revy said, a smirk appearing on her face.

Rock just shrugged and nodded to Boris, who signaled for the two to follow him. Going inside into the main lobby, Boris directed them towards a hallway tucked away within the lobby. Several Visotoniki were walking down this hallway, towards a rather large platform elevator at the end. The platform was crowded, but the Visotoniki cleared a space in the center for Boris, Rock, and Revy to stand. The platform went down slowly, descending farther down than Rock expected. Dim lights illuminated the way down.

"Where are we going exactly Boris?" Rock asked as the platform began to slow down.

"You'll see soon enough." Boris said just as the platform stopped. A Visotoniki flipped a nearby switch, and large floodlights illuminating the space around them.

Rock just stood still, his eyes just staring at where he was. A massive firing range, complete with several short range courses, kill houses, and what looked to be a 1000 yard marksmanship range. The whole area seemed to stretch beyond the horizon. While the distant walls were flat metallic gray, proving that this was a massive indoor location, the ground was covered in dirt and grass.

"Boris, how was this built…" Rock said, continuing to stare as the Visotoniki began offloading the crates from the platform.

"It was a form of underground bunker/warehouse built by US engineers for the once Democratic Thailand officials, long before Roanapur existed or even the hotel above was built. When we found it, the Kapitan decided it would be perfect to use as a discreet training facility after some renovation."

Boris lead the two towards a large building besides the platform, Revy pulling on Rock's arm because he was still dazed slightly. Upon opening the doors to the building, Boris stood back for the Gunslinger to rush in. Revy's jaw dropped, along with Rock's once he woke from his daze.

"Fucking A!" Revy yelled. What she was seeing was perhaps the world's largest armory. Rows of handguns, rifles, submachine guns, assault rifles, machine guns, and other types of firearms lined the walls. Most if not all were of Soviet/Russian design. Visotoniki were flowing in through another set of doors, carrying the crates of ammo from earlier. After stacking them amongst each other in a back room labeled "Ammo", the Visotoniki came out and stood in formation. Revy was going over all the guns like a kid in a candy store. She turned to face Boris and Rock, a big grin on her face.

"Boris, am I going to shoot these or what?"

"I believe the Kapitan would not mind, as long as the others approve."

Boris turned to face the other Visotoniki and addressed them in Russian, pointing to Revy. They replied back with fists in the air and shouts of "Urrah!"

"The men would be happy to share their training range with you Two Hands. They've all seen your exploits before, but they want to see them up close."

Revy chuckled, picking up a Bizon submachine gun off the wall.

"Let's get some lead out then" She said, loading up two cylinder mags with ammo from one of the crates. As she began to walk out, the Visotoniki began grabbing Kalashnikovs, Bisons, PKM's, even a few RPG-7 rocket launchers. They charged out of the room, almost knocking Rock down.

"Such enthusiasm" Rock said as he brushed himself off. Boris chuckled for once, startling Rock.

"We've always been eager to answer any challenge with strength. This is good for the men though, as Revy is instilling within them a sense of spirit that usually only the Kapitan can command from them."

"I guess so."

The two leave the armory and witness Revy stretching outside one of the kill house buildings. A crowed of the Visotoniki gathered around the time clock tower next to the kill house, all eyes on Revy. Shouldering the Bizon as she walked up towards the starting door, she yelled out over her shoulder as the countdown began.

"Watch and learn boys!"

The moment the buzzer rang, Revy thundered through the first door. Moving from room to room, she cleared her targets effortlessly, reloading only once. When she burst out of the last door and back outside, another buzzer rang, and the clock stopped.

_57 seconds_

The Visotoniki all cheered at the time. While not the fastest time they had seen, it was certainly up there in the top three. Revy slung the Bizon over her shoulder and walked over to Rock.

"Not bad, eh Rock?"

"That was incredible Revy!"

She slugged him on the shoulder lightly.

"It was nothing special Rock, you've seen me do that all the time during raids on ships."

"That may be, but it's still incredible."

Revy smiled at Rock. A buzzer rang again, signaling that someone was attempting to beat Revy's time. Indeed, several of the Visotoniki tried to, but none succeeded. After a while, the crowd of soldiers separated, and the entire range was alive with the sound of gunfire. Revy found herself at one of the pistol courses, firing her cutlasses with pinpoint accuracy. The soldiers beside her firing Tokarovs took notice and started trying to match her precision. It got into a competition of sorts, with Revy ousting each challenger in five shot duels. She was having a good time, Rock was certain of that. He sat on a bench a few yards behind Revy, watching her shoot. Boris, having spent the last half hour instructing his fellow Visotoniki on a nearby rifle range, sat down beside him.

"She's running circles around my comrades." He said as he watched Revy fired both cutlasses into two targets simultaneously. Rock nodded, looking down at his feet for a moment. Boris sensed something was on the young man's mind.

"Something troubling you Rock?" Boris said as he put a hand on the young man's shoulder.

Rock was looked at his hands currently when he heard Boris. He sighed and looked up to the man whom had been sharing the inner world of Hotel Moscow with him the last few days. Rock had always viewed Boris as like him somewhat. Both were dedicated to those around them, and always by the person they revered most in this city of the dead. Rock knew he could trust Boris, and spoke up.

"Well, Revy has been having me read firearms magazines for a while now, and she always seems glad when I am able to recite what I've learned from them. She has always watched my back when the gunfire opens up, and I have always been grateful for what she's done for me, dragging me out from my false life in Japan. I've just been pondering if I could ever hold a gun beside her…"

Boris thought for words for a moment, then patted Rock on the shoulder and smiled.

"You know Rock, you remind me of us back when we first went into Afghanistan at the age where most young men were still in High School. While we were highly trained VDV, we were still young, and what we dealt with out in the hellish fires of that wasteland would break anyone's illusion of life. When we came under attack one fateful day, we resigned ourselves to being forever trapped in that cycle of death. Then the Kapitan appeared to us, a beacon of light, her beauty unheard of on the battlefield of death and agony. Our lives changed right at the moment. We all resolved to follow her always till the end. When she was captured during the withdrawal from Pakistan, we all lit up in anger, just like Two Hands, no, Revy, does when you are in danger. Try as we did, we could not prevent what happened to her, those scars are a reminder that we failed once in our duty, something we swore never to let happen again."

Boris looked towards Revy now and continued speaking.

"Rock, she's your light, isn't she? Even in the darkness, both of them radiate to us the same way. Just as we would do anything for our Kapitan, you would do anything for Revy, wouldn't you?"

Boris stood up and walked off towards the armory, leaving Rock to ponder what he said. Rock looked up to Revy, watching her eyes. They glowed, but not like when she was in a gunfight. No, they were like when she was calm and happy.

_I guess, no, I know I would do anything for Revy. After all, I want to walk this life of the living dead alongside her._

A gun was dropped into Rock's hands, startling him. He felt Boris' hand on his shoulder again.

"Never hurts to try" Boris says as he sits back down beside Rock. Rock looked down at the gun. It was a handgun of Russian design, a Makarov PM. Unlike most makarovs, it had a stainless steel frame and slide, uncannily like that of Revy's Cutlasses.

"Why do I have a feeling you had this prepared ahead of time?" Rock said as he sat up. Boris just smiled and waved him forward.

Rock walked up slowly to the pistol range, trying to keep the gun steady in his right hand. The Visotoniki shoulders near Revy saw him first and began stepping away silently. Revy did not notice anything, still firing off rounds at a group of targets. The only thing she noticed was another gun being raised alongside her. She simply thought it was another soldier wanting to prove himself. As she prepared a fresh mag into one of her cutlasses, a series of shots rang out.

As the brass hit the floor, her eyes immediately went to the target. The shots fell in no form of pattern, and it was clear that the shooter fired haphazardly.

_Wow, how'd this guy get through Afghanistan? _Revy thought as she turned to face the shooter. She first saw tensed up arms, than a white dress shirt, then finally, Rock's trademark twisted grin.

"Rock, did you just do that…" She said, her eyes just dead set on him.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rock said as he removed the makarov's magazine and sat the gun down on the pistol range's rest bench. He stepped away and faced Revy. When their eyes met, something flashed in both their eyes.

_Why'd he suddenly do that?_

_I can't believe I just fired a gun!_

Revy walked right up to Rock, and Rock tensed up, expecting her to punch him like usual. She instead gave him a thumbs up.

"Fucking A Rock, I wasn't expecting that!"

Rock smiled and put a hand behind his head, blushing slightly.

The Visotoniki, who were once silent, went loud with thunderous cheers. Boris clapped his hands together.

Just as Revy was about to ask Rock to shoot again, a Visotoniki tossed her an Ak74, which she fumbled almost. The unnamed soldier pointed to the rifle range and murmured something in Russian. Revy looked at Boris with a puzzled look on her face.

"Uh Boris, what's he saying?"

"He says that the men want to test her skill with an assault rifle"

Revy looked at the rifle, then to Rock, then to Boris.

"Alright then"

As Revy walked off with the Visotoniki, Boris walked up to Rock, who was now collecting the makarov and its magazine from where he had put it down.

"Not bad for your first time"

"Thanks, and thanks for distracting Revy"

"I figured you needed some time to cool down from the adrenaline"

"Yeah, it was a bit overwhelming."

"You feel better now though, don't you?"

"I guess so, she seems excited about it though."

"Indeed"

"Not sure how I'll be able to be taken seriously as a negotiator, now that I just pretty much destroyed my identity as the only guy in Roanapur who's never fired a gun"

"I wouldn't worry about that. If you want, we'll keep this secret."

"No, it wouldn't matter, Revy would mention it the minute she saw Eva for a drink anyways."

"That's true."

Rock sighed and handed the gun to Boris, walking over to watch Revy and the Visotoniki at the rifle range. Boris watched the young man walk off and smiled.

"Just like me when I first fired a gun" he muttered, slipping the gun into his jacket. He walked over to join the crowd of soldiers watching the competitors.

_Fuck_ Revy thought, trying to keep her arms stable. While she could make any one handed firearm work better than anyone else in Roanapur, she was not found of two handed rifles. The recoil of the Aks-74 was throwing her concentration off ever so slightly, and her first few shots proved that. Only one shot from her first magazine hit center mass, the rest hitting all over the place. She could sense the surprise being felt by the soldiers around her.

"Hey, I'm not exactly toting one of these around all the time you know" She said bitterly as she stepped off the range. The Visotoniki soldiers smiled to one another, all of them lining up on the range, Ak74 in their hands. Revy looked at Boris.

"Okay, what's with the smiling?"

"They are just excited to display their skills, that's all" Boris said, a hint of laughter under his breath. He walked up to the firing line and raised his right arm up, his hand flat and pointed straight above the targets. The Visotoniki leveled their rifles to their shoulders, each positioned at their own individual target.

"Agon!" Boris said, his arm falling down to his side.

Gunfire rang out, as each Visotoniki emptied their magazines in 2 second bursts. When the firing stopped, they stepped back, rifles at their shoulders. Each round from their Kalashnikovs had found its mark, center mass. In addition, each target's head area had two holes, one in each eye.

Rock stood behind Boris, eyes closed, expecting Revy to lash out at him. Revy appeared upset, her eyebrows furrowing. She walked up to Boris, ak74 slung over her shoulder.

"You all are enjoying this, aren't you" She said, staring straight into Boris' eyes. He stood, his eyes not flinching from the effect.

"They are just well trained Ms Two Hands, no, Revy." Boris said, his face creeping into a slight smile.

Revy's frustration ebbed away at that statement, for Boris had never addressed her by her name before. Boris stepped aside to go address the other Visotoniki, who were now setting up a rather large tank-like target far down the rifle range. Rock, still thinking he was behind Boris, was surprised to see Revy's face inches from his.

"Revy" Rock says as their eyes meet for a moment, that to him, lasted forever.

"Thanks Rock, for what you did earlier" Revy says with a smile as she shoves the AK74 into Rock's hands and walks up to the rifle range again. Rock stood where he was, dumbfounded somewhat.

"Revy, the men would like to know if you would like to start the final training exercise."

Revy, eyes the RPG-7 and PKM being handed out to each soldier. One of the Vistotoniki hands her a RPG-7 as well.

"Fucking A!" She shouts as she sets the RPG-7 on the tank target. Boris nods and signals the other Visotoniki, who all take up positions alongside Revy. Revy licks her lips as she sights in.

"Alright boys, lets unleash hell!

In a mere second, RPG rounds and scores of bullets are screaming towards the target, decimating it and the ground around it in a display of explosions and flames. Revy pumps a fist up, and the Visotoniki do so as well, shouts of URRAH! going all around.

As the target's flames begin to smolder, the Visotoniki head off to return arms to the armory and prepare to leave. Rock, sitting down on a bench, looks out to Revy, who is still watching the target burn. Boris comes up beside him.

"Time to turn in Rock, if you want something to eat, the mess hall is still open."

"No, I'm fine, lets go then."

Rock called out to Revy as he stood up.

"Revy, time to go."

She turns around and rejoins the two, and they depart the underground facility, riding up the platform elevator again with all the men again. Boris, bidding the two goodnight, left the two to return to their room. Benny and Dutch were already back in their rooms. The space beneath Benny's door was illuminated by the glow of electronics, Dutch's was dark, indicating he was already fast asleep.

Upon entering the room, Rock sat down in his chair again, yawning slightly. Revy took off her holsters and placed them on the night stand, barely making her way onto the bed. It was clear she was tired. Rock picked up one of the magazines he had started on and began reading a column on flare guns when Revy called out to him sleepily.

"Rock, I'm not going to kill you if you keep to the other side of the bed."

Rock looked up, expecting her to be sleep talking, but it was clear she was consciousness, looking straight at him. He got up slowly, loosened his tie, and walked past her to the other side of the bed. He slowly got on, watching her, ready to run out of the room is she got upset and reached for her Cutlasses. She was sincere though in her offer, and Rock was relieved that he would not be sleeping in a chair again. He kept his back to her, laying right on the edge of the bed, almost falling off. Just as his eyes were about to close, Rock felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder, expecting to see a Cutlass pointed at his head. Instead, he saw Revy's dimming eyes. Her hand turned him over to face her. She was asleep somewhat, and she said something to him as she turned her back to him.

"Hold me, Rocky Baby"

Rock lay there, his eyes wide for a second. While it was clear that Revy was sleep talking, he wasn't sure what to do. Seeing Revy's sleeping form though, he smiled and obliged her, draping a hand over her midriff.

"Anything for you Revy" Rock says softly with a smile as sleep overtakes him.


	10. Chapter 10

Sunlight shined through the tinted windows as the train pulled into station at the town of Dzerzhinsk. Balalaika stirred from her sleep, her hair tumbling out of her coat. She adjusted it as she stood up and prepared to depart. As she stepped down from the train and onto the platform, she breathed in the fresh air and walked off, heading towards the outskirts of the town. For an hour she walked, past the factories, apartments, and towards the more rural farmhouses. She stopped outside of a small house, situated near a forest, and walked slowly up the main path. Knocking on the door, she was greeted by a young girl dressed in nurse attire, who quickly ushered her in. The inside of the house was modest. The nurse led Balalaika to a door and opened it slowly, and motioned for Balalaika to go in. She did so, and the nurse shut the door behind her.

The room was modest. A fireplace was lit, providing the sole source of heat for the room. Over the fireplace, a large Soviet Flag hanged, along with various momentos of the Soviet-Afghan War. Balalaika walked past the fireplace and towards the other side of the room, where a military hospital bed rested, a person laying silently asleep under the covers. Balalaika's boots made a heavy clunking sound as she stopped, causing the person, a man, to open his eyes slowly.

"It's good to see you again, Private Grigory Likharev." Balalaika said, as she put down her duffle bag slowly on the floor.

The man, upon hearing her voice, struggled to seat himself up staighter on the bed. He spoke with a slight tremble, as though he could not believe his eyes.

"Kapitan..."

_Private Grigory Likharev, April 1986_. The year that the infamous cross border operation had taken place, the year Balalaika was captured and tortured, the year that her men fought against hell to rescue their Kapitan, the year they were all discharged for their actions. Likharev was one of the original VDV soldiers that first saw Balalaika years before, during the convoy ambush. He had served her as one of her recon elements, and like the others who would become known as the Visotoniki, he looked up to her above all else. He, like the others, was prepared to dedicate his life to her. During that last operation, however, fate had other thoughts in mind. Likharev was helping getting the wounded on board the MI-24 when he saw Boris rushing up to him, the Kapitan in Boris' arms, wrapped up tightly in a jacket. Likharev, like the others aboard the helicopter, reached down to lift her into the troop bay. As they layed her down, Likharev's heart skipped a beat suddenly. Unbeknownst to the men around Likharev, a stray round had pierced the left side of his back, embedding itself in his spine. Likharev felt the immense pain suddenly, but kept his eyes on the Kapitan as he staggered down. One of the others, Sergeant Menshof, was the first to notice Likharev's wound, and quickly reached for a bandage and tourniquet from a medical kit. As he lay there in shock, Likharev kept his eyes on the Kapitan. As the MI-24 took off, he slowly drifted unconsciencous, muttering something that was incoherant due to the noise of the helicopter's engine. "I'm sorry Kapitan..."

Months later, Likharev sat silently in a military hospital. While the rest were all dismissed together with the Kapitan once she had recovered from her injuries, an officer had walked into the ward he was in and simply handed him his dismissal papers and left. Miles away from the others, Likharev had only a few visitors, chiefly Sergeant Menshof. While the doctors were able to remove the bullet, the procedure left him paralyzed from the waist down. He could not walk, and thus just laid in a hospital bed, far away from the others. Likharev looked down at his useless legs and sighed. The Soviet Union was crumbling all around him and the others, and their honor as soldiers had been forgotten by both the party and the people. They only had each other, yet the Kapitan had drifted away. Tossed out like riff-raff, she lived in poverty within the slums of Leningrad, having become addicted to the painkillers she had been prescribed for the pain of her injuries back during her stay in a hospital. The others had visited her often, trying to bring her back to lead them. Likharev had not been able to do so, and he cursed himself for it every hour of the day. It was when he heard the fate of Chaiken though that Likharev truly felt that there was no hope.

A week after the funeral, while the others had pledged an oath to the Kapitan, Likharev had been sent to his home in Dzerzhinsk . He laid in bed still, his parents trying their best to care for him. By Christmas though, death took them both, leaving Likharev under the care of the local church. The church officials tried to do their best to care for him, but it was to no avail, Likharev was a man already dead in their eyes. For Likharev, he was nothing now, having been left behind and forgotten. Worse still, he thought that he had betrayed the Kapitan, the only one who ever lit the fire of his spirit.

About a year later, a group of doctors arrives at his home. To his surprise, only one was Russian, the rest a mix of American and British. The one Russian doctor spoke to him, telling him that someone had hired them to treat his paralysis. Likharev asked for a name, but the doctor shrugged, saying that they didn't know, only that the person had high enough connections to be able to bring western doctors and equipment into Russia. Medical equipment was brought into the house, and a young nurse began to care for Likharev every day.

For the next few years, Likharev struggled to overcome his paralysis. Each week, the doctors performed various tests, tried countless treatments, and whatever else they could come up with. Slowly but surely, Likharev made progress. He had taken his first steps again only a week before the Kapitan's arrival.

"Yes, but Kapitan, how did you provide for me?" Likharev said, having now guessed who was his mysterious benefactor.

Balalaika walked over to the side of the bed, putting a hand on Likharev's head, brushing his brown hair as she sat down beside him.

"After Lieutenant Chaiken's death, we all went into the underground, becoming involved in the very dirty deeds we despised. Under my leadership, we set out for South East Asia, to a city beyond even the most foul backwaters of the world. With our honor and values still chained to our hearts, we became an army of a broken nation amongst the living dead. We no longer fought for the motherland, for our people, only for ourselves. We took on the name Hotel Moscow, fighting under the terms of gangsters and profit."

A single tear rolled down her cheek from her unscathed eye.

"I had devoted myself to keeping our comrades together as time slipped by, to maintain our honor as soldiers. We have lost several comrades though, due to mistakes in judgement. Sergeant Menshof and Corporal Sakharov were taken from us a few months ago."

Likharev teared up upon hearing Menshof's name.

"What happened to them?"

"A mad set of twins from Romania ambushed them one night. A rival faction had brought them in to kill me so they could usurp the balance of power."

Balalaika looked into Likharev's eyes now.

"I made sure retribution was repaid tenfold. Our other comrades answered the call without hesitation."

Likharev calmed down slightly, a look of grieve still in his eyes though. Balalaika continued to speak.

"I did not know what had befallen you though, not until Menshof spoke of you one day years ago. I used my contacts to find where you had gone to, and found out what had befallen you. Likharev, it is all my fault, for both what happened to you back then, and for neglecting to find you after the dismissal."

"No Kapitan. I jumped in to assist without hesistation, and if I had not taken that bullet, it may have been you or another comrade. We look out for each other, that is our creed." Likharev said, trying to dispel Balalaika's grief filled face.

"When I started getting higher and higher amongst the Hotel Moscow ranks, I managed to find where you had been sent. I had a duty to bring you back, so I used some strings from former party members that had been friends with my uncle."

"Thank you, Kapitan" Likharev said with a smile now. He could tell she had worried about his recovery in secret from the others. For the Kapitan to keep such a matter private must have been a burdening task in itself.

Balalaika stood up now, and walked back to where her duffle bag sat. Opening it up with her back to Likharev, she retrieved a rather large object.

"Comrade, are you ready to serve again?" Balalaika says as she turns around, tossing an Aks-74 into his lap. Likharev caught the rifle instinctively. He noticed with surprise that it was the same rifle he held years ago, a trademark set of dashes carved into the upper hand guard.

Getting out of the bed as though in drill, Likharev stands up in formation, rifle held across his chest.

"URRAH!" Likharev says proudly, hand up in salute. The Kapitan had come back for him, he was not alone anymore.

"Pack your things, we depart in one hour." Balalaika says, saluting back, a slight smile escaping her lips. Likharev immediately sets about gathering what he needs, changing into his former uniform again, and grabbing the panama style hat that hanged off a corner of the mantle place. Balalaika had left the room to converse with the nurse, informing her to keep the house as a final payment. When Likharev appeared, Balalaika saw once again the same comrade that had kept his eyes on her when he fell, concerned only for her. Likharev was carrying just one suitcase, the dufflebag containing the rifle again slung over his shoulder. He proceeded to open the front door, checking to make sure no one was outside. He scanned the area once more as Balalaika walked out.

"Relax comrade, you're not in the warzone yet"

"Yes Kapitan" Likharev says as he follows her out into the snow, heading towards the train station. Within seven hours, the two were boarding Balalaika's private jet.


	11. Chapter 11

It was already past dawn when Rock stirred awake. He tensed up, noticing that he was not sleeping vertically in a chair. He tried to recall what had happened the night before. Revy had told him it was okay for him to sleep on the other side of the bed, he recalled laying on the edge with his back to her, and...

Rock's face went pale, upon realizing what he had done the night before. He had put an arm around Revy, slept with her in his arms. He was alone in the bed, which meant that Revy must have gotten up already. This was confirmed by the slight depression in the bed next to him.

Rock heard the shower being turned off. He tried to position himself on the edge of the bed, hoping that Revy had not noticed what happened.

Revy walked out of the bathroom, towel around her neck. Dressed in her usual attire, she walked slowly up to Rock, who tried to act like he was still asleep. She slugged him hard on the forehead, causing Rock to jump up instantly.

"Wake Up DUMBASS!" Revy yelled, storming out the door.

Rock rubbed his forehead, still reeling in pain.

_Man that smarts_... Rock thought to himself as he made his way to the bathroom. A bruise was already setting in.

"How am I going to explain this" Rocks says under his breath, trying to fix himself up. After getting himself ready for the day, he walked out of the bathroom, hearing a knock on the door.

"Rock, are you in?" said a voice that Rock recognized as belonging to Boris.

"Yeah, just a second" Rock says, trying to straighten his tie. Try as he might, the bruise could not be hidden, so he simply prepared for the worst. He opened the door slowly.

Boris noticed the bruise almost immediately, a look of confusion on his face.

"Did something happen Rock?"

"No, I just hit my head on something when I woke up" Rock said, a hand behind his head and a cheesy smile.

"Should I send for a medic?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Very well then, I need you to look over those papers one last time before the Kapitan returns at noon."

"Lead the way"

The two make their way to the elevator, riding up to Balalaika's office floor. The two guards in front of the office door were present as always. As Rock walked up to them, he could see their eyes straining to not look at his bruise.

Boris opened the door and motioned for Rock to go inside, eying the two guards, as though signaling the two not to say a word to anyone.

Rock sat down on the couch, Boris handing him a cup of coffee. Rock took a big gulp, glad that the caffeine was helping numb the pain somewhat. Boris handed him the files again, and Rock began skimming through them. Despite the throbbing pain, he focused solely on the numbers. No matter how he looked at them though, there was still a nagging feeling that there was something amiss. As the hours passed on, Rock began to notice a pattern amongst the files.

"Boris, there's something I think you should see" Rock says as he looks up from the papers for the first time since he started. Boris had not heard him, having been across the room, deeply involved in a book. Just as Rock was about to repeat himself. a knock on the door dispelled the silence in the room. Boris got up, opening the door. One of the guards whispered into his ear, and Boris turned to face Rock.

"The Kapitan has returned."

Boris walked briskly down the hall, Rock trailing behind him. The two made their way to the main lobby floor. Visotoniki were pouring out from their rooms, heading towards the front doors. Rock could make out Dutch and Benny amongst them, but could not find Revy. As Rock stepped out the front doors, he noticed that all of them were in formation, patiently waiting. Rock stood beside Dutch and Benny, who were both quick to react to Rock's injury.

"Rock, what happened to you?" Dutch asked, his eyes covered by shades as always.

"I hit my head this morning" Rock replied sheepishly, looking around still for Revy.

"No kidding, that bruise is almost the size of my palm" Benny said with a slight chuckle.

A black mercedes pulled up now, Boris making his way through the crowd to open the passenger door. Out came Balalaika in her usual red suit, having changed during the flight back to Thailand. As Boris went to close the car door, Balalaika stopped him, putting a hand inside, as though to help another person out. A man appeared from the vehicle, in uniform similar to the Visotoniki.

At first, the crowd of soldiers were silent. One by one though, they began speaking.

"Private Likharev?"

"I thought he was dead!"

"He's alive!"

"The Kapitan has brought him back!"

The men surged forward, picking up Likharev and holding him up high, shouting "URRAH!" several times. Likharev smiled, he was glad to be truly home again. A tear fell from the corner of one of Boris' eyes, which he wiped away covertly with a handkerchief.

Balalaika dismissed them all to go and prepare a celebration meal, and turned to face Rock and the other members of Lagoon Company still present outside.

"I trust you all had a good time while you were here?" she said, eying Rock's bruise.

"I gotta say Ms. Balalaika, this has been the best hotel stay I have ever had in this city" Dutch said with a smile.

"If that's the case, I should start renting rooms then" Balalaika replied in her friendly sarcastic tone.

"In any case, the job is done, you can head home as soon as I finish chatting with Rock." She said in a more serious tone, glancing at Rock.

Rock tensed up at the mention of his name. Despite how he had lightened up to the Visotoniki the past few days, Balalaika still drove fear into him with a mere glance. Boris opened the front doors for Balalaika, who proceeded to walk inside, Rock following behind her with a slight tremble.

"She still knows how to scare Rock shitless" Benny said as the two began to walk inside as well.

"Benny Boy, she could scare Vladimir Putin shitless" Dutch said with a slight chuckle.

In Balalaika's office, Rock sat down on the couch again as Balalaika sat down behind her desk. Boris lit her a cigar, then left the room.

"I noticed you seem to have suffered an injury Rock." Balalaika said, exhuming a puff of smoke from her cigar.

"Yeah, I hit my head this morning."

"Are you sure it wasn't something else?" Balalaika said as she stared straight into his eyes. Rock tried to remain calm, but he felt she was deciphering him.

"No Ms. Balalaika, but I am appreciative of your concern."

Balalaika chuckled, setting down the butt of her cigar into the ash tray.

"Ms. Balalaika, if you don't mind me saying this, I noticed something about those files you had me look over."

"Yes Rock?"

"Well, it seems that some funds were being diverted away discreetly, while appearing on paper as being there."

Balalaika clapped her hands together.

"Shrewd as always Rock, I knew you'd notice it. I also can assume you know why now?"

"Yes, that soldier, he was one that was being helped, wasn't he?"

"Indeed."

Balalaika looked out the window for a moment, seeing the sunlight shine upon Roanapur. Rock looked at her now, the sunlight reflecting off her golden locks. Whatever she had been doing, Rock knew she had done it for her comrades. He smiled, knowing the feeling as well.

"Payment for the job is being transferred to Dutch's usual account." Balalaika said as she turned around to face Rock again, Rock quickly averting his glance back to his business face.

"Ms. Balalaika, you said that you owed me a favor before you left, remember?"

"Yes Rock. Are you using it already?"

Rock stood up and walked over to Balalaika's desk, whispering into her ear. She smiled a wicked grin.

"I am sure we can arrange that Rock."

Benny and Dutch were already in the GT Pontiac when Rock finally walked outside, bag over his shoulder, a jacket now over his usual work shirt. Rock put his bag in the car's trunk and reached for the rear passenger door handle. He noticed Revy was not in the car.

"Where's Revy?" he said as he climbed in.

"Not sure, Boris said she had left earlier" Benny said as he started up the engine and began pulling out of the parking area.

"So, what now?" Rock asked as he noted the time.

"Yellow Flag?" Benny said as they left Hotel Moscow territory and entered the busy streets of Roanapur.

Dutch and Rock nodded, and Benny sped off in the direction of Roanapur's most recognized bar.

The Yellow Flag was jampacked when the trio walked in. The regulars were all there, every one of them armed as usual. At the bar counter, Bao was wiping a set of shot glasses. Upon seeing the three, Bao called out to them.

"Lagoon Company, right on time! Haven't seen you guys since that drinking contest."

The three sat down, Dutch and Benny ordering their usual drinks, Rock asking for a shot of Bicardi.

"Where's Revy? I thought she'd be with you?"

"Nope, wandered off after our latest job" Dutch said as he took a sip of his favorite brew.

"You know, I was getting used to the calmness. Business has been good, without the weekly gunfights and explosions she's always starting." Bao said with a slight grin.

Just as Bao finished his sentence, Revy stormed through the front door.

"Speak of the devil" Bao said, his face turning into a frown. Rock tried to face away from Revy as she sat down next to him, not wanting the truth about the bruise to be exposed.

"Watcha trying to hide dumbass" Revy said as she reached over and grabbed Rock by the tie, turning him in his bar stool. Seeing the bruise, she burst out laughing.

"What did you do now Rock, did Sis beat you up?" She asked.

_How does she not remember...oh yeah, she left before it developed_ Rock thought.

Bao had already produced a bottle of Bacardi and another shot glass, anticipating a repeat of what happened last time. Revy poured herself a shot and immediately downed it. Rock sighed, glad to see her temper had diminished since when he had woken up. He reached for the bottle of Bacardi to pour himself another drink when Revy grabbed his reaching arm.

"That's my bottle dumbass" She yelled out, causing the other patrons to scatter behind whatever cover they could find, expecting bullets to start flying. Rock tried to back off, but Revy kept a firm grip on his arm, staring into his eyes. Rock got lost in those eyes again, causing Revy to get uncomfortable. She put out her other hand to his chest to push him away, but instead of a flat ribcage, she felt a lump, a lump she knew all too well.

"Rock, what is that under your jacket? She asked, a look of curiosity now in her eyes. Rock, finally his one arm, tried to get away, heading for the front door. Revy tackled him though, leaving him on his back and her on top of his chest.

"Revy, get off me" Rock said as he tried to squirm free. Revy reached under Rock's jacket and felt a leather holster. Re leashing the holster strap, Revy pulled out a handgun, the same makarov Rock had fired for her the day before. She looked at it puzzlingly and then looked down at him.

"Rock, what are you doing carrying a gun?"

The bar's occupants looked to the gun in Revy's hand, then to Rock. Some dropped their jaws, some passing money amongst themselves as thought a long running bet had been settled. Dutch and Benny just sat speechless.

"Revy, give that back!" Rock said, reaching up for it. Revy, with a now sly look on her face, dangled the makarov in front of him.

"Not until you beat me in a drinking contest." She said with a smirk, getting up and walking back over to the bar counter.

"Bao, break out the rest of the Bacardi!" She called out as she sat down. Rock got up from the floor, looked to Dutch, who shrugged. Rock responded with a sigh, walking over to sit next to Revy. With a wicked grin, Revy put the makarov in her tank top, causing Rock's face to turn red.

"So Rock, you think you can beat me?" She said as she raised a shot glass up.

_Here we go again..._ Rock thought as Bao poured him a shot glass. He raised it up to tap Revy's glass.

"Never underestimate me Revy" he said with a determined face as their glasses clinked together.

_That's my Rocky Baby_ Revy thought to herself, as the pair began downing shots. Outside the Yellow Flag, the city of Roanapur was still alive with the sounds of nightlife.


	12. Chapter 12

A half-moon drifted high in the midnight sky, illuminating Balalaika's office through the windowpanes. Balalaika sat in silence, looking over the files she had given Rock to look at while she was away. For years she had hidden away funds from her superiors without incident, but she was feeling her ability to do so was slipping. Rock was a shrewd businessperson, even more than she was, though he would never admit it. As she reached the last page of the files, she noticed a small sticky note attached to the page.

_If you want to hide these resources better, I suggest that I be let on to more of these documents._

_ Rock_

Balalaika chuckled, saying out loud to herself, "Rock is indeed a shrewd businessman." As she reached for a cigar from her case, a knock was heard on the door, followed by Boris walking in.

"Kapitan" Boris said as he approached her desk, a quick salute along the way. He produced a lighter to light the cigar, and Balalaika obliged his offer. Taking a slow puff, she put the files away.

"So, how is Private Likharev doing?" She asked as a cloud of smoke escaped her lips.

"Very well Kapitan. In fact, he refused drink during the feast and ate light. He even volunteered for the dock patrol tonight."

"Seems he is eager to prove himself once more Sergeant."

"Indeed Kapitan."

Boris went over to a filing cabinet to retrieve some reports when the wireless radio transmitter in his ear went off.

"This is Private Likharev, reporting in from dock area 7-12. Sighted several ships moving into port."

"What is their country of origin?" Boris replied back, his back to the Kapitan, who could not hear the conversation.

"Russian, the Ships are Russian, and they are not ours…"

Boris turns to face Balalaika, his face strangely pale.

"Kapitan, Private Likharev reports Russian ships, and they are not ours."

Balalaika takes another puff from her cigar before putting the end in an ash tray.

"Ready the men Sergeant. It seems the former-KGB dogs have decided to try to put the leash on us now."

"Yes Kapitan."

Just wrote this as an ideal generated from a discussion with unkeptsecret. Will I continue the tale in this story, or will I make another story for it, I do not know. Life takes more attention these days sadly. Thanks for reading so far. ;D


	13. Chapter 13

_Well, I couldn't help myself from writing again recently. I have absolutely no ideal where I am going with this, so the following three chapters are "finished" drafts so to say. Thanks again for reading!_

...

..._  
><em>

The sounds of drunken laughter could be heard outside the entrance to Rock and Revy's apartment complex. Sure enough, it was Revy who was laughing, walking hazily through the doorway to the staircase. Dutch and Benny followed behind slowly, trying to keep their grip on Rock, who was currently unconsciousness.

"I told you I would win. I always win!" Revy said with a drunken grin, the smell of Bacardi Rum emanating from her lips. Dutch just sighed and adjusted his shades.

"Well then, here's your prize, one drunk as hell partner. You can take him up to his room from here, we're going back to the office."

"That's fucking funny Dutch, you're leaving me with him?" Revy said with a upset tone, a bit more alert now.

"Yep, and make sure he does get to his room Revy..." Dutch says with a wave of a hand as he walks away, Benny close behind him.

Revy turns to look at Rock, who was now slumped against a wall. Sighing to herself, she puts an arm under one of his shoulders and struggles to carry him up the stairs. Fortunately for her, she was not as drunk as usual, as Rock had lost their drinking contest much earlier than usual.

"Geez, you are a useless bum, aren't you Rock?"

Opening the door to Rock's room, Revy breathes heavily, having barely managed to support Rock all the way upstairs.

"Damn, you sure are heavy..." She says to herself as she makes her way over to Rock's bed, putting her unconsciousness partner down finally.

She sat down on the edge of the bed for a moment, looking around the room. Even though he lived in the capital of cess pools, Rock still kept his room as clean as he would back in Japan. She looked down at Rock and smiled, seeing her partner lie peacefully. As she looked down at him, the makarov she had confiscated from him earlier fell out from her bust, landing on the bed. Revy picked it up and looked at it. She immediately thought of when Rock had first fired it, right alongside her at Hotel Moscow's firing range. The energy from that moment seemed to still emanate from the weapon, despite it being coated in her sweat. She looked to Rock again, and a wicked grin went across her face. Standing up, she walked away a few feet and unfastened the buckle to her denim shorts, letting them fall, her back to Rock. Clutching the strings to her panties, she pulled them down and stepped out of them, pulling up her denim shorts. With the makarov in one hand and her panties in the other, Revy turned and walked over to the bed again, her wicked smile still showing. Wrapping the makarov in her panties, Revy leaned down and placed the gun on Rock's chest. She leaned closer to one of Rock's ears and whispered.

"Enjoy the present _Rocky Baby_."

With that, Revy stumbles out of the room, leaving Rock still in his deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

It was nearly noon before Rock finally woke up, sitting up slightly on the bed. He immediately grasped his forehead, his hangover already beginning in earnest. He felt a heavy weight on his chest and looked down, his heart skipping a beat suddenly. He picked up the panty-bound makarov and fumbled slightly unwrapping it. Holding the gun in one hand and the panties in the other, he looked between the two.

_Is this Revy's? _He thought to himself. He felt the sweat from both items, and the smell was intoxicating. It was a mixture of gunpowder, adrenaline, and sea salt. Rock put the gun down by his night stand and his face was beet red now, as he struggled to figure out what to do about the undergarment still in his one hand. He tried to remember what happened last night, but all he could remember was Revy slipping his new gun into her top and then challenging him to a drinking contest. He was sure he had lost this time, but how did he end up with Revy's underwear? He shuddered at the aspect of asking her with them in hand, and shook his head. Steadying himself onto his feet, he placed the panties down and walked to the bathroom, getting ready for the day. As he splashed his face with ice cold water, he thought of Revy still.

_What's with her lately? First she's calling me Rocky Baby without realizing it, then she let me hold her. Despite her usual demeanor hiding this behavior, is she possibly opening up to me? For that matter, what am I to her?_

Having managed to make has face not look like a train wreck, Rock walked out of the bathroom and reached into his closet for a fresh set of clothes. He noticed the holster under the jacket he had worn last night, and looked over to the gun sitting on his nightstand. After putting on a crisp new white office shirt and putting the holster over it, he walked over to the gun and picked it up again. The scent from before filled his nostrils, but he simply sighed and placed the makarov into his holster. He also picked up Revy's panties and slid them into a pants pocket. Leaving his room, he thought about simply dropping them off in Revy's room down the hall, but he felt a slight sense of apprehension about trying to explain why he had them currently. Rock instead walked downstairs and turned to the laundry room. Dropping the pair of panties into the washer, he searched for some baht in his pocket. Finding a few quarters worth, he placed them into the washer's coin slot and started the wash, using the small bit of soap that was left in the bottle sitting on the shelf. He made a mental note to get some more from the market as he walked out, heading to the company office. Although he was slightly afraid of running into Revy, another side of him hoped to see her in her usual spot on the couch, reading a magazine, beer in hand.

When Rock walked through the Lagoon Company office doors however, only Dutch and Benny were in. Benny was typing away at his computer, while Dutch was on the phone. Rock walked over to the fridge and grabbed a Heineken. While he was already suffering a hangover, Rock simply wanted to numb the pain quicker, even if he was just prolonging it. Popping the beer can open, Rock took a sip and walked over to Benny's desk, peering over their company computer expert's shoulder.

"Hey Benny, your computer looks a bit different today." Rock said, noting some new parts and wires coming out of Benny's pc.

Benny cracked a smile as he kept typing away.

"Yep, just bought the parts this morning. I made a killing off Dutch last night thanks to you."

"Me, for what? The drinking contest?" Rock asked as he downed the rest of his beer.

"No, because I bet him a large sum of cash when you joined up on whether you would ever carry a gun" Dutch says from behind the too. Benny snickers in reply, while Rock simply puts a hand behind his head.

"Sorry about the abruptness of it last night boss, I didn't think it were stir up so much trouble."

"Well, as long as you don't end up shooting any of us or yourself with it, I've got no problem with you carrying heat." Dutch said as he sat down in his usual chair. Rock sat down on the couch across from him.

"Now, on to today's agenda. I just got off the phone with Ms. Balalaika. She was planning on sending us out for the usual weekly run out to one of Hotel Moscow's client ships, but something had come up."

Rock looked straight at Dutch. Last time Balalaika had said that, they had to deal with the killer twins Hansel and Gretel. Dutch simply nodded.

"I know what you are thinking Rock, and honest to God, I am thinking the same thing. Balalaika said only one other thing. If we see any Russians that look like newcomers, do not draw their attention."

Benny looked up from his computer now.

"So, you're saying there's a group of Russians not aligned with our local war queen running about? Why do I feel we would be better off out at sea right now Dutch?

"I know Benny Boy, I would not hesitate to head out right now, but we still have other jobs to do later this week, and Balalaika seemed intent on dealing with the problem quickly."

Dutch leened back in his chair now, putting a palm to his head.

"Besides, my gut tells me that we are already in whatever is brewing in Roanapur."

Rock was offset by Dutch's words. Thoughts raced through his still pain ridden mind. _Who are these new Russians? Are they after Balalaika or someone else? A rival group, or some hired guns? Is Revy okay? Will Balalaika go to war? Is Revy okay?..._

Rock blurted out Revy's name repeatedly while in thought, and Dutch and Benny looked at him with a questioning look.

"She's over at Praiyachat's shop, getting her guns maintained." Dutch said, seeing if that would snap Rock out of it.

Rock came out of his thinking daze now, and saw Dutch and Benny staring at him. He laughed weakly, hand behind his head again.

"Sorry, the hangover side of me is lost in thought. I think I should go get Revy, maybe the fresh air will do me some good." Rock said as he got up.

Dutch stood up as well and went over to the counter where a pot of coffee was brewing. Pouring a cup, he handed it to Rock and showed him out the door.

"Sure, and make sure Revy doesn't buy something explosive and expensive." Dutch says as he shuts the door. Rock looked down at the cup of coffee and back to the door. Taking a sip, he felt the hot, strong black coffee working its magic, and he suddenly felt better. Rock walked down the stairs and out into the streets of Roanapur. The streets were as lively as ever, and if it weren't for the fact that Rock had been living here for some time now, he would certainly be lost. As he walked, his thoughts drifted back to Revy again.


	15. Chapter 15

The clock on the wall steadily ticked on, showing the time to be 11:39 am. Balalaika sat restless in a chair, looking at a board plastered with pictures and maps. The room she was currently in was the operations room, the same room she had used during the _Fairytale Monsters_ incident, when the twins Hansel and Gretel had robbed from her two of her dear comrades. Boris was currently sending orders out over the wireless radio. After his last transmission finished, he turned around and cleared his throat.

"Alright Sergeant, what have we got?" Balalaika says as she reaches for a cigar. Boris lights the cigar up, then steps back and clears his throat.

"At 2300 hours Private Likharev spotted two Ivan Rogov class landing ships. They have been modified to look like civilian transports, but it is still obvious what they were carrying."

Boris points to a group of pictures. The first picture shows figures offloading equipment and weapons off the ships onto trucks. A second pictures shows armed soldiers filing out of one of the ships. The last picture shows a figure decked in a Russian Army Flora uniform relaying orders to the others, a maroon beret.

"As you can see, the enemy is heavily equipped. Likharev reported that the weapons are standard Russian Army issue, AK-74M and RPG-29. The soldiers have a mix of equipment, most are wearing body armor though."

Boris points to the picture with the maroon beret wearing officer.

"This one seems to be the operations commander. The beret and insignia denotes a member of the Ministry of the Interiors special forces. From that, we can infer that the troops could be former members of the Rus and Vityaz units."

Balalaika exhaled a puff of smoke from her cigar.

"So, the KGB dogs have pulled out the big guns. Have they made any advances yet?"

"Nyet Kapitan, they are currently holding out in a warehouse 400 yards from the ships. We have units keeping eyes on both locations, and we have not caught any leaving these locations yet."

"Good, be sure to keep our units out of sight. Has my ride to Chang's been arranged?"

"Yest Kapitan, your Mercedes is waiting outside. Pardon me Kapitan, but should we really involve the Triad in this mess?"

"It pays to have someone with a lot of bodies to throw at them if need be. Besides, Chang might enjoy taking out the trash."

Balalaika gets up from her chair and leaves the room, Boris relaying orders again as she leaves. Climbing into the rear seat of her mercedes, she takes another puff of her cigar as it speeds off towards Chang's headquarters.


	16. Chapter 16

Rock had finished his coffee by the time he reached Praiyachat's gun shop. Rock prepared to knock on the front door when he heard shouting inside. He recognized the louder of the two voices inside. A very loud, brash voice in constant muttering of curses. In other words, Revy's.

_Why do I feel like I should just stay out here..._

Rock sighed and opened the door slowly. Sure enough, Revy was leaning over the counter, her face right up close to Praiyachet's, a snarl on her face.

"Come on you old coot! Why won't you give a little on that m93r." Revy yelled, one arm out pointing at a wall of guns next to the counter.

"Cause I sure as hell not letting you get your hands on it Two Hand's!" The old man hollared back. Revy's twin Cutlasses were resting on the counter, and Praiyachat picked up one of them.

"You see this? You done messed up the grip again on this one! How many times did you bang this against some street trash's head again?" He said with a fiery tone matching Revy's.

Rock looked between the two of them. Praiyachet was one of the few in Roanapur that could stand up to Revy and best her. Revy damaged her Cutlasses from time to time, and Praiyachet was the only one who could fix them. A remarkable gunsmith for his age, he built custom guns for many of Roanapur's residents. Apart from Revy's cutlasses, it had been said that Chang had commissioned his twin "Heavenly King" .22 caliber pistols from Praiyachet when the Triad first moved in long ago.

"For Fuck's sake old man, it's a part of the job. It's a gun, not a work of art! Besides, you make plenty off me every time I come in. At that rate, I should get a discount or something."

"No, at this rate, I should take these from you." Praiyachet said as he placed the Cutlasses in his hand underneath the counter. Revy picked up the other one and slipped into her holster. As she did so, she caught a glimpse of someone behind her. She instantly whipped the cutlass again and pointed it at the person.

"Uh, Revy?" Rock said as he stared down the barrel of Revy's Cutlass.

"Rock, what the fuck are you doing sneaking in here! I about put a round in your fucking skull!"

"Sorry..." Rock said in a slightly jolted tone, his hands in front of his face.

"Dumbass" Revy says as she holsters her cutlass. Praiyachet looks over her shoulder and displays the best expression a grumpy old man can give, a smirk.

"It's been awhile since you've walked in here." He says, looking over the young man. Spotting the small holster underneath Rock's left arm, the old man's eyes showed a glint.

"So, the rumors are true, you are packing heat now." Praiyachet says with a even bigger smirk now.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Rock replies sheepishly.

"Hey old man, can I at least use the spare workbench while you're working on my one boy?" Revy says with her back to Rock now.

"Fine, I'll have the grip fixed in an hour. You know where it is." the old man said with a wave of a hand. Praiyachet picked up the cutlass from under the counter and entered a door behind the counter, muttering under his breath about youth.

Revy turned around abruptly and gripped Rock by the collar, dragging him through yet another door. Rock could tell his partner was a bit frustrated, so he avoided trying to resist. Revy ploped Rock down on a bench, and Rock looked around the room for a moment. Gun barrels, trigger mechinisms, rifle stocks, all matter of gun parts were around the room. Containers of gun lubricant and old rags sat next to the bench, and the table in front of him was covered in various tools. Rock's sightseeing was cut short by Revy sitting down right next to him. She pulled out her remaining cutlass again and began stripping it apart.

"Hand me a rag and some lube." She said coldly.

"Sure" Rock said, reaching over and grabbing a bottle and rag and handing them to her.

"Thanks" Revy said still in a cold tone, clearly still frustrated.

Rock sat silent, watching Revy work. He kept his eyes on her hands, watching her movements. Despite the dirt and grime on her fingers, Rock saw her hands just as delicate as a princess's. He had seen Revy take apart guns before, often during long trips on the Lagoon, but this time it seemed different. For a time the two remained silent, speaking not a single word.

"Well, are you going to clean yours as well Rock?" Revy said abruptly. Rock took her voice with a slight shudder, then looked at her with puzzlement, as though he had not quite heard what she said. Revy stopped working on her cutlass and turned to face Rock. Seeing the puzzled look on his face, Revy sighed and reached for his holster, her hand brushing up against his chest for a moment.

Rock's heart skipped a beat. He tried to contain a blush, looking away for a moment. Revy finagled the makarov from its holster and held it in Rock's face.

"This dumbass. You need to clean it every so often. Didn't you read those magazine articles about cleaning your handguns?" She said as she placed it in his hands and turned back to work on her cutlass.

Rock looked at his handgun for a moment, then turned to face the table as well, placing the gun down on it. Although he had never taken a gun apart before, he was surprising adapt at it. After only a few minutes of trial and error, he had the makarov completely disassembled.

"Not bad Rock, but can you put it back together?" Revy said in a more usual Revy tone, albeit a bit more sarcastic.

"Sure I can." Rock said, trying to act casual about the task. In his mind though, Rock had absolutely no ideal what he was doing. Sure enough, after 10 minutes of trying to reassemble the makarov, he heard sniggering next to him.

"You sure are hopeless Rock." Revy said with a sigh. She reached and gripped both of Rock's hands.

"See, you forgot to set the firing pin right." Revy said over Rock's shoulder, manipulating his hands to correct the problem. Rock just sat and watched intently, his hands acting on behalf of someone else. Revy finished up the reassembly and cocked the makarov's slide with her and Rock's left hand. with her right hand, she made Rock hold up the makarov and pull the trigger.

"See? Now take it apart and reassemble it a few more times, then strip it down and lube the slide, recoil spring, and other parts. Revy said as she let go of Rock's hands, leaving him to hold the makarov by himself.

"Okay Revy" Rock says as he begins to work on taking the makarov down again. Revy hides a slight smile from views and goes back to working on her cutlass.

By the time an hour had passed, Rock had gotten much better at assembling and reassembling his pistol. He had properly cleaned it now, and the scent from the night before was gone, replaced by the smell of grease and gunpowder again.

A knock on the door behind the two made it clear that the old man was done. Revy was the first to get up, holstering her cutlass and walking towards the door. Rock carefully put his makarov away as well and followed close behind her. Back in front of the counter, the two waited as Praiyachet placed the repaired cutlass on the counter and began punching some numbers into a rickety old cash register.

"That'll be $250 Two Hands."

"Put it on the company account old man" Revy said as she holstered her second cutlass.

"Fine, but don't curse at me if Dutch objects. Anything else?"

"Three makarov 9x18mm magazines, a leather three mag pouch for them, and three 50-round boxes of 9x18mm ammo." Revy said abruptly, causing Rock to drop his jaw for a moment. Priayachet was confused as well, but looking back at Rock standing behind Revy, he understood instantly and smirked, searching the shelves behind him for the requested items and placing them in a bag.

"$125. On the account as well?"

"No, here's the cash" Revy says in reply, handing a stack of dollar bills to the old man. This further shocked both Rock and the old man.

"Okay then, try not to damage the grip again Revy."

"Can't guarantee that old man." Revy said as she grabbed the bag, turned around and walked out the front door. Rock followed behind, still slightly confused.


	17. Chapter 17

The midday sun shined brightly through the massive, bulletproof window panes of Chang's tower estate. The leader of the local Hong Kong Triad branch, the 14K's chief Southeast Asia agent, the "_Heavenly King"_, sat in a stark black recliner, looking out into the city of sin below. Arms behind his head, Chang appeared to be resting, though his iconic shades kept anyone from truly knowing when he slept. Today seemed like another boring day for Chang. Aside from a few calls and appointments, Chang was free to do anything today. Sure, he could stir up trouble easily, but that was not his game anymore, his age showed that. He just sat, enjoying the peacefulness of a day that was for once not filled with buildings exploding and gunfights in the streets.

He didn't need to hear the door to his room open, nor the clicking of heels, to know who was behind him, he knew that aura anywhere.

"Ms. Balalaika, it is rare for you to grant me the pleasure of your presence up here." He said in his usual playful tone.

"That's usually because you're the one arranging our little dates, Babe." Balalaika said as she sat down on a couch that was positioned next to Chang's recliner. Chang, his face showing a slight reaction to the nickname, got up and walked over to a counter top nearby.

"Something to drink?" He asked as he poured himself a glass of Scotch.

"No"

Chang returned to sit on the couch alongside Balalaika, drink in hand. He propped up his feet on a small table in front of the two and then took a sip of his drink.

"So, is this a business meeting or should I go get my tux?" Chang said casually, a bit of a smile on his face.

"You can hang onto your tux Chang, although the situation is similar to when you last wore one." Balalaika said as she retrieved a cigar from his coat, Chang immediately producing a light for her.

"1992" Chang said softly, thinking back to the first time they met face to face on the docks. That year was when Hotel Moscow first moved in on Chang's operations in Roanapur, and it ended with the two in a gunfight, albeit a very brief one. Ever since then, the two have had a shaky alliance over the years, keeping the balance in Roanapur intact.

"I assume you have already heard about our new guests." Balalaika said, a puff of smoke exhuming from her lips.

"Ah yes, some rats straight from the Motherland?"

"They are not my comrades, if that is what you are implying."

Chang looked straight at Balalaika now. The two had always been somewhat understanding of each others thoughts, and right now the seductive warlord next to him was obviously a bit off edge.

"I figured that as much, they obviously have no ideal who they are dangling a cage of rats in front of."

"Indeed Chang. These fools may be holding the reigns in Moscow, but they do not hold the reigns over me or my men." Balalaika said fiercely, setting her cigar down with a loud thud in the gold dragon-shaped ashtray on the table next to Chang's feet. Chang calmly moved his legs off the table.

"So, I take it you want my help?" Chang said before taking another sip of his scotch.

"What I want is to know whether you are standing with us or bowing out." Balalaika said as she stared straight into Chang's shade-covered eyes, arms folded, her eyes firm like daggers.

Chang got up suddenly and went back to the counter, grabbing the remainder of the bottle of Scotch and began pouring it into his glass and another on the counter. He had seen that look many times before, and he knew if he bullshitted around, he'd be looking at an early funeral soon. Strangely, he was aroused by his rival's glare. He sat back down and handed the other glass to Balalaika, who accepted drink with her eyes still trained on Chang. While Chang often acted like a smooth talker, she knew better than anyone what he was capable of.

"Before I answer that, I'll say what I know first" Chang said with a smirk as he refocused his shades.

"The group that landed last night is a private force of Russian special forces, heavily armed, well trained, and led by a former high ranking MVD officer. I must say that his beret color is surprising, but then again, they wouldn't be able to get regular army, naval, or airborne officers to take the job."

Chang reveled in seeing the small glint of impressiveness in Balalaika's usually dead eyes. He continued speaking.

"I also know that my superiors are wetting the lips at the division within Hotel Moscow's leadership recently. Those former KGB buffoons enjoy grasping power so much figured they'd muscle you out so they could send one of their goons in to replace you. The more senior military heads though are against letting them have their way, and have been keeping them reigned in. However, one of their financing moles noticed something in your finance reports. Those backing the mole figured they could use it to their advantage, but I know you are smarter than that. Sure enough, they have no proof, but regardless of that, these buffoons managed to get an agreement amongst the whole lot to bring you in for questioning."

Chang took a sip of his scotch before continuing.

"Of course, it was an elaborate lie. Those soldiers have been ordered to wipe out you and your men and claim you were killed before their escort group arrived to take you back to Moscow."

Balalaika brows furrowed and she sighed, putting her free hand to her forehead.

"Chang, the world simply is changing too fast for the both of us." She said softly. Chang looked down at the glass between his hands.

"I agree, and I rather try and keep what remnants of the past we have here in Roanapur intact."

"As for your question, the High Council of the Wise has advised that I avoid conflict if possible, but they are not truly against keeping the peace here. Despite the past few disturbances, my operations have still produced favorable results for them."

"Get to the point Chang, are you in or not?"

Chang leaned back and down his glass, breaking out into a wide grin.

"I suppose I could send out some patrols in force, see if these fools truly have the balls to go to war with Roanapur. Besides, things have gotten too quiet around here, even for an old gun hand like me."

Balalaika looked up now at Chang, her iconic wicked grin spreading across her face. She stood up and adjusted her coat. Chang had moved back into his recliner and leaned back into it, as though about to fall asleep.

"I guess we'll be cleaning up shop again. I look forward to seeing you with a gun again Babe." Balalaika said as she walked out of the room. Just as the door closed behind her, a shout rang out from the room.

"Don't call me Babe!"


	18. Chapter 18

_First off, thanks to all of those who have enjoyed my writings so far. I am sorry I have not been updating recently, life takes up too much of my time. Unfortunately I am struggling to remember where I was going with all this, so bear with me._

* * *

><p>Rock followed Revy dutifully as usual, his eyes glancing between the back of her head to the bag she held in her right hand. His thoughts were mixed up still, but two thoughts were at the forefront of his mind.<p>

_Why did Revy buy all of that stuff for me?_

_Where did she get the money for it all?_

First off, Revy was never known for getting anyone anything, especially at the expense of her own pocket. The last thing she ever gave Rock was that Hawaiian shirt that he never wore, which she lamented him for constantly. Furthermore, all of Revy's pay was usually spent on booze or ammo. For her to save money for something, especially for Rock, was an action no one could have predicted.

Rock continued trying to sort these thoughts out when suddenly Revy stopped. Rock did as well and looked around, trying to see what stopped Revy. He noticed they were at the same restaurant square that months before the two had quarreled at. Even after that event, the two still stopped by here for lunch when sent out for errands. Revy raised her left arm and pointed towards the stand that sold their usual bowl of noodles.

"You're buying." Revy said as she walked over to a table and sat down, propping her legs up on the table and leaning back. Rock simply nodded his head and went to go order the food. He was used to buying, and he was in no position to argue with Revy. While he waited, Rock kept looking over his shoulder at Revy, seeing her examine one of the rounds of ammo from a box in the bag. Her feet were underneath the table now, the bag having replaced their spot. It seemed like even when not in a workshop, she still examined weapons and ammo with the attention of an expert.

After a few minutes, Rock made his way back to the table, setting down both bowls. He sat opposite of Revy and broke apart his chopsticks. The aroma of the food was intoxicating, and he was eager to dig in. Revy was still looking at the round though, unaware of the bowl in front of her.

"Revy, it's going to get cold if you don't start eating."

Revy snapped out of her trance, looking up at Rock and then the bowl. She quickly started eating, as though frustrated and embarrassed. Rock sighed, typical Revy behavior. As he picked up another noodle from his bowl, Rock spurted out something.

"So Revy, why did you buy all that for me?"

Revy didn't answer, continuing to eat until she finished her bowl. She folded her arms up and looked up, staring into space. Rock shrugged and finished off his bowl as well. He sat and looked at her, waiting for a response.

"Figured you would need it since you're carrying a gun now." she answered awkwardly. Rock looked at her dumbfounded, for he saw a faint sign of blushing behind Revy's star-ward gaze. It was shortly lived however, as Revy quickly turned back to face him with her usual scowl on her face. He felt a short jab of pain in his right shoulder suddenly, as Revy punched him playfully.

"Don't get any ideals dumbass, I couldn't let my partner go off into a firefight without even a spare magazine. Besides, you're paying me back at the Yellow Flag tonight." Revy said with a smirk as she stood up with the bag in hand again. Rock, hand still covering his shoulder, stood up as well. The two began to walk out of the square when suddenly a group of Triad Blue Lanterns passed by them. Their dress shoes made a distinctive clicking sound as they walked down the street. Besides their iconic black suits and ties, every single one of the group was armed with type 56 assault rifles hidden under their suit jackets. Seeing as how this area was usually a civilian zone with little presence of any of Roanapur's factions, their presence was surprising to say the least.

"The Triad, here? Revy, what's going on?"

"Don't know dumbass, but I suggest we stay clear from what or who pissed off Boss Chang."

Revy began to walk an alternate route back to the office, but again, a group of Chang's men were walking down the street.

"Geez, is Chang and Balalaika at it again or something?" Revy said with slight frustration. Rock opened his mouth to speak when a familiar voice called out behind him. Rock didn't need to turn around to know who it was or even hear the voice. He could tell who it was simply by watching Revy tense up. It was Eda, riding on her motorcycle, dressed in her. as Revy labeled them, "whore clothes".

"Yo, what's up Rock? Still following that dog around? Eda said with a grin, her tinted glasses focused on Rock. Revy whipped around and brought one of her Cutlasses to bear at Eda's head.

"Eda you skanky bitch, you trying to start something with the Triad around?"

Eda raised her hands up in a surrender like pose.

"Easy Two Hands, I'm not here to steal your toy, yet..." Eda said with amusement as Revy's faced turned red.

"If you got something to say, say it or get lost bitch" Revy said, her Cutlass still pointed at Eda. Rock stood between the two, trying to prevent the usual storm between the two from brewing.

"Come on now, lets talk rationally here. Eda, what's going on around town?"

Eda had a more serious look on her face now. Revy noticed it and put her Cutlass away and leaned against a building wall.

"Word around town is someone wants Balalaika and her men dead."

"So, lots of people are like that, no one's dumb enough to try though" Revy said sarcastically in reply.

"Well, here's the clincher, they're from Russia, and they brought an army with them."

Rock's face went pale at the word "Russia". He knew who they were, the ones after Balalaika. He had heard about Balalaika's clashes with the former KGB and GRU officers in Hotel Moscow, and those financial records he had discovered hidden mistakes in must have been looked over by them. Rock didn't know anything else, but he knew for certain one thing.

"There's going to be war" Rock said abruptly. Eda looked at him and smirked.

"Bingo Rock, you clever boy" Eda said, Revy making a middle finger sign behind Rock, directed at Eda.

As though having waited for Rock's words, gunfire opened up further down the street. Several of the Triad members were wiped out, the few left started firing blindly as they retreated, pulling their dead companions into a black sedan that rolled up to the street, more Triads pouring out of it to assist.

Revy tossed the bag to Rock as she whipped out both her Cutlasses, Eda pulling out her glock as well.

"Revy, Rock, get in!" Eda hollered over the gunfire, pointed to the side car of her motorcycle. Rock was slightly confused, because it could only fit one. Revy shoved him into the seat though and before he could object, sat down on his lap.

"Don't move Rock" Revy said harshly as Eda gunned the throttle and sped off towards the Lagoon Company office. It seemed like all of Roanapur was a battleground.

Rock sat silently despite his mind being preoccupied with the person sitting on his lap. Revy's rough but secretly delicate frame was pressed against him tightly, and her heartbeat resonated through him. It was an overload of feelings, and Rock was struggling to resist holding onto her like he did that night in Balalaika's headquarters.

The trio shortly arrived out front of Lagoon Company's office, Eda pulling up alongside Benny's GTO. Revy hopped out of the side car with little difficulty, but Rock remained, slightly out of touch. Eda laughed and noted to Revy.

"Looks like you wore poor Rock out."

Revy turned around, and saw Rock still in the sidecar in a daze. Frustrated she walked back and leaned in towards Rock's face. She slapped him and yelled.

"Rock, get your ass inside before I fucking do it for you!"

Rock came to his senses now, feeling the slight stinging in his face. He clumsily got out of the side car and began to walk inside. Eda laughed again and said as she began to gun the throttle again.

"Keep you head down Rock, I'll give you more than a ride next time!"

Eda sped off, still cackling, while Revy gave her the finger once more before walking inside. She strode up the stairs, pushing Rock aside angrily before reaching the top and entering the lounge. Rock looked at Revy as she continued up the stairs, sensing a feeling of unease within her.

Just before Rock reached the top of the stairs, he realized he had forgotten about something. He walked back outside, and seeing no gunfire nearby, walked briskly towards his apartment complex behind the office.

A pair of binoculars were trained on him from a nearby rooftop. A voice called out over a radio.

"This is Privyet Likharev, reporting in. Subjects Rock and Revy of Black Lagoon have returned to their base of operations. No sign of opposition forces approaching."

In Balalaika's headquarters, Boris, standing next to the Kapitan in front of a squad of Visotoniki, replied back.

"Good, return to base Privyet Likharev to relink with main squad, all other squads, standby for attack orders."


	19. Chapter 19

_I seem to be getting my Russian terms for military rank, particularly private, and some other words wrong. As such, I will be using both the Cyrillic and phonetic versions from now on. I apologize if it gets confusing. For any new words that I introduce I will explain it in English using parentheses  
><em>

* * *

><p>Within the same operations room used during the <em>Hansel and Gretel <em>incident, A gathering group of Visotoniki stood at attention. In front of them stood the one being they all had sworn an oath to, their Kapitan, Ms. Balalaika. She stood before them dressed in her VDV uniform, skyblue beret on and Stechkin on her hip. To them she was a blazing symbol of their comradery through all the hells of Afghanistan and beyond. The man standing beside her, Serzhant Boris, was receiving reports from other squads through his earpiece, but he stopped once Balalaika cleared her throat. The room fell silent. No one even noticed Ryadovo'y (Phonetic: Private) Likharev slip into the room, making his way to the rear of the squad gathered.

"Comrades, ever since our time in the hellish sands of Afghanistan, we have stood against all who opposed us. Eight of our comrades have fallen since that solemn day when we all took an oath. For years now, we have walked the path of the living dead, a forgotten army within a gangster's paradise. Now though, we must make them remember, the same ones that betrayed us back in that hellish war and now come for us today. These KGB and GRU vermin have seen fit to send their own army to collect our heads."

Balalaika paused for a moment, letting those last words sink in. Her eyes were burning with the essence of bloodlust now.

"We will not fall to the likes of such fools. Let their vile blood pour through the streets. Let our Kalashnikovs send them cowering like the rats they are!"

These words, having been transmitted via wireless radio to every Visotoniki squad, were met with thunderous shouts.

"Za Balalaika!" (Phonetic: For Balalaika!)

Balalaika motioned for Boris to step forward. Boris did so, putting an ear to the wireless headset in his ear.

All units, prepare for attack order 457, total war within a confined city battle zone. All opposition forces so far have been identified as outsider eastern European mercs most likely hired through agents. The Hong Kong Triad is currently engaged throughout the city to contain them, but any opposition may be dealt with as seen fit. Main targets are still within their original staging points, but indications of an attempt to break out have been reported by squad 7. All units are to pull back to their designated crossfire zones and await the enemy to expose themselves. Snipers, aim for targets of interest, specifically RPG-26 gunners and communication teams. All units report in once you have completed your movement to your assigned position.

As Boris's orders went out, squads of Visotoniki began moving along the rooftops, falling back from their recon points around the warehouse and transport ships. From within the transport ship, a soldier with binoculars peers out from a porthole.

"Commander, they are falling back, shall I send word to our men to proceed with the assault?"

A figure stepped forward from behind the soldier, a red beret adorned the figure's head. A lit cigarette dipped from his lips.

"Tell the men to use the smokescreens prior to deployment and equip the thermal imaging equipment. That War Bitch isn't going to simply pull back, she has a plan in mind."

As the squad in front of her began mobilizing, Balalaika reached for a cell phone on a nearby table. She punched in a code of numbers and walked to a corner of the room.

The phone rang in Lagoon Company's office. Dutch, who had been spending his time reading a engine manual, got up to answer it.

"Ms. Balalaika, I didn't expect a call so soon, given the gunfire going on around town."

"Yes Dutch, but I thought I'd give you a heads up on whats about to happen. I assume you are up for a job."

"Well, I was thinking about taking off on the Lagoon and let this simmer down, but I guess we were in this mess from the start. What do you need?"

"Not much, just the skills of a certain hotheaded gunslinger and the time of a certain Japanese businessman."


	20. Chapter 20

The Heavenly King gave a slight sigh amidst the chaotic gun battle going on around him. He raised a hand behind his head at an angle and fired off one of his AMT Hardballers. A shout of anguish and the sound of blood spurting signaled that his shot had found it's mark. Lowering the pistol back down to his side, Chang continued to walk down the street with the same casualness as usual. The 14k members fighting all around him were some of his best, but they still were not able to keep the trash off him, he surmised.

A black sedan pulled up in front of him, more 14k soldiers piling out of it. From the driver's seat emerged Biu, Chang's foremost bodyguard.

"Dai lo, I brought reinforcements as requested. You also got a message from Hotel Moscow." Biu said in an orderly tone.

"What does Fry-Face want now? " Chang

"Ms. Balalaika says, avoid districts 34 through 46 at all costs."

"Hmm, that would be the areas consisting of the KGB rats' warehouse and their dock positions. She wants them all to herself it seems" Chang said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Dai lo, what are your orders?"

"I would love to piss off her baroness, but I guess we get to settle for cleaning up the trash. Call Sawyer and tell her she'll be working overtime for the next week. She can put her expenses on Hotel Moscow's bill" Chang said with a devilish smirk.

"As you say Dai Lo" Biu said, preparing to fish out a cell phone from his suit jacket.

"Oh, and Biu, duck"

A streak of bullets suddenly impacted the hood of the sedan, causing Biu and the nearby soldiers to duck down. Chang whipped around and fired immediately, a figure dropping from a rooftop nearby.

Chang looked towards the damaged sedan and sighed, putting one hand to his shades to adjust them.

"Looks like I'm walking again."


	21. Chapter 21

First off, I'd like to thank all of you who are enjoying my tale. My email fills up with so many notices lately that I sometimes forget that I still have more to write. The last chapter was intended to be short, a sort of snippet for my third favorite character in the series, who always seem to get his car shot up. ;D

Anyways, I have been quite busy traversing the trials of life, so I will try to recall and put together all I had planned for this tale. Bare with me though, as I am essentially typing this as I go.

* * *

><p>Rock, having finished taking care of an earlier task, returned to the office. The sounds of gunfire throughout Roanapur would be deafening to any newcomers, but for residents like Rock, it was just the latest in a long chorus line of death's symphony. "At least we aren't being shot up yet" Rock mused to himself as he walked up the stairs to the lounge. Upon nearing the lounge doorway, he could here Revy talking in an excited tone.<p>

"Finally we get some action!" Was the latest line Revy was shouting. Rock looked to Benny, who just shrugged. Dutch had a hand to his forehead, his expression like that of a tired dad trying to deal with a rowdy child.

"Calm down Revy! I don't need you going out there right away and making this more of a war zone than it already is."

Dutch looked to Rock for assistance as Revy began pumping her fists up and rapidly twirling her Cutlasses. Rock sighed and spoke up.

"What's Revy all excited for? Isn't this fight Hotel Moscow's?"

Dutch sat down and leaned back in his particular chair, lighting up a smoke.

"True, but I just got off the phone with Balalaika. She wants you and Revy to lend a hand."

"What does she want us for? Rock asked. He thought for sure that Revy was a given since she was skilled enough, but why him also. After all, he wasn't truly a gunman. Rock searched his head for a reason why, but came up with nothing.

"Beats me, just said she need both of your talents. She told me that once the show truly begins, she wants you to at the docks where those two Russian ships are."

"Isn't that a bit much for just us two to go there?"

"Aw, quit your whining Rock. You got a gun now, so don't be so scared." Revy said as she punched him in the shoulder slightly, her earlier mood towards him seemingly gone now. Rock, rubbing his shoulder, sighed, glad that Revy was at least normal now, even if it was because the two of them were about to walk into a battlefield.

"Rock is sure as hell not at a level to be on his own Revy, you know that. You watch out for the both of you. Benny and I will be on the Lagoon in case things turn sour."

"Of course I am going to look out for my partner. Rock, you better be ready to go, I'm not waiting up on you this time."

"Okay Revy" Rock said sheepishly. The bag of supplies Revy had bought him was still in one hand, so he sat down on the couch and started loading up the three spare magazines for his makarov. Putting the magazines into the leather pouch, he strapped the pouch on the opposite shoulder from his makarov holster. He stood up and looked himself over. The weight was noticeable, but Rock seemed not hampered by it. The look of Revy's face seemed to signal approval.

"Now you look like a gunslinger." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Dutch shook his head and took another puff of his smoke.

"I gotta say Rock, you look more like a renegade office worker than Rambo, but it suits you. Don't let her be putting ink all over you though, I still need that side of you that can negotiate like a regular person."

"Right boss" Rock said with a hand behind his head. Just as he was about to speak again though, a series of deafening explosions rang out in the distance.

"I guess that's the signal. Get going you two."

Revy yanked on Rock's right arm and began to walk out towards the stairs. Rock followed with a tense feeling in his stomach, the same feeling he would get whenever bullets start flying around him. he looked at the back of Revy though as she began scouting the street before exiting the office, and his stomach feeling subsided somewhat.

Off in the distance, gunfire and explosions, more intense than earlier, rang out through the warehouse district.


End file.
